The Redeemer
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: The Marvel Universe has recovered from the events of 'The Hunt'. But the vigilante who started the Hunt mysteriously appears in the DC universe in the wake of the League's formation. Faced with regret of his past and hunters from both his old home and new one, the Redeemer must join with a government sanctioned League gone rogue to fight a force that threatens both universes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the Justice League

Hey guys, if you've clicked on this fic then I'm hoping you know several things. This is a sequal to my story The Hunt, it follows the exploits of my character Cade Hunter AKA Deathblade in the DC Universe, it'll be spoilers for that story obviously but I'll try to make it as new reader friendly as I can. Second and most obvious this is an AU crossover between the DC and Marvel universe, their two central teams, the DC Universe is based on the New 52 so everyone has their looks from that universe but I did include differences:

The Justice League roster is the one seen in the new Justice League: War movie, the big seven are the big super heroes that the world knows about, but more are appearing everyday. I do plan to bring in young heroes and they will be based on the New 52 with the exception of Robin, who since this is a young DC universe will be Dick Grayson (so no other Robins or Batman Inc). The primary romantic pairing is Superman/Wonder Woman but the Lois/Clark romance will be touched on. The story is inspired very loosely by the events prior to Trinity War and Forever Evil so don't be surprised if you see dialogue reused.

From the Marvel side of things, the Avengers is mainly featured, with a supporting cast of familiar characters from the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV series. The Avengers roster is based on the Marvel Now teams, so you'll see members and costumes from Uncanny, Mighty and 'just' Avengers with the exception of there being no SPIDER-OCK! SO FANS OF SPIDER-OCK GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Lol! Just kidding I encourage you to stay if you're a fan of the Peter Parker Spider-man.

Finally the main focus will be on my OC Cade Hunter, whom if you've read the Hunt will know him as the vigilante who tried to kill all of the Marvel Universe's villains, only to ironically become part of a villain's plan. But in this story you'll see a different side of Cade's personality and for new readers the events of his past will be touched and expanded upon for old readers.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story and please leave a review afterwards.

* * *

The Redeemer

Chapter 1: Icons

Picture two universes, both completely different from the other. Imagine one world of cities, countries and life and death. Then imagine another world where there are no cities, only parasites, constructs of organic waste growing like tumours, a world where there is no death, where life grows everywhere but it is not true life as you know it. Imagine a world where there are champions, heroes gifted with wondrous abilities and then imagine a world where there are terrifying creatures in the form of humans, yet inside they are monsters. Two Earths, one unbelievable story of good fighting against evil, of what it truly means to be alive and the difference between revenge and justice.

This tale began on an Earth that you may or may not recognise. It is a world where the people of Earth are discovering that they are not alone in the universe. Technology from extinct alien cultures is being discovered, leading to advancements in the realm of science, leaping humanities evolution by bounds. But it is not just the realm of science that develops at an accelerated rate, more and more the realm of the impossible is discovered to be true, magic, even religion to a degree. Scientists have their own explanation but people are capable of seeing the truth with their eyes, for example there exists an island once hidden from the outside world, a paradise island of women whom still worship the Greek gods. The Amazons were real; some found the news wonderful, others were afraid, for what other pieces of superstition were true? People across the world grew afraid over the increased number of people arising with special and otherworldly abilities; this new species was given a name…Meta-humans.

People lived in fear of the damage these metahumans could cause. The government tried to control them, to enact legislation that would bring the wonders under their control. But just as the new act was being announced, humanity learnt another lesson. Whilst there were benevolent aliens willing to protect the Earth, there were also aliens seeking to conquer Earth. The people of Earth made first contact with the people of Apokolips and thus war consumed the planet. Swarms of biomechanical foot soldiers flew across the world, abducting people to be converted into Parademons. Green skinned with gold armour bearing the omega symbol that represented their master Darkseid.

As the forces of Darkseid decimated the militaries of most major countries and built towers to terraform the planet, the people began to lose hope. But hope came from the very beings they feared so much. A band of seven metahumans united to fight Darkseid and his armies. They did not fear the imposing blue and gold armoured creature, whilst missiles couldn't make him flinch and cities burned from the mere power of the beams that curved from his eyes, these seven heroes remained firm and proved to be the only thing that could hurt, and ultimately stop Darkseid.

The first of these great heroes was someone charged with protecting his sector of the cosmos. He was in a way a beat cop, patrolling his designated sector. Green Lantern commanded however one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, the green lantern ring. Utilising the power that could be produced by the green energy of will, Hal Jordan blasted and cut down Parademons in droves. His will shaped constructs so detailed in their design that it seemed as if he controlled waves of jets, an army to fight back Darkseid's army. Even against the warlord himself Green Lantern showed true courage, his constructs alone couldn't hurt Darkseid yet he still faced the warlord, even through the agony caused by his arm being broken.

But Green Lantern didn't stand alone, nor did anyone in the great city of Metropolis. There existed a man who could move faster than the blink of an eye. One moment he would be in Metropolis, delivering a beating to Darkseid and the next he would be in Star City, saving civilians from falling debris and assisting soldiers in Washington to kill Parademon forces. Moving as a red and gold blur to the naked eye, he would only stop for mere moments. That was when people would see that the Flash was no bolt of lightning but a man, clad in a red padded suit with a lightning bolt on his chest and lightning ornaments on his cowl and yellow boots. Energy of the speed force crackled over his costume as if it was part of the suit. He moved like a train, slamming into Darkseid again and again. His speed matched the raw strength and power of the other heroes.

One of those heroes was from the paradise island. Diana was princess of the Amazons and their diplomatic envoy. But even as an agent of peace she still smiled at the prospect of battle and smile she did as she engaged Darkseid. Clad in the silver and red armour of her people, Diana wrapped her golden lasso around the necks and feet of Parademons, whilst cutting them apart with her sword. But she also showed amazing strength that complimented her fighting skills, pushing Darkseid back with mere kicks. She delivered the first crippling strike to Darkseid, driving her sword through his eye.

That sword acted as a good lightning conductor for Shazam. Appearing as an imposing dark haired man in a red suit with gold bands and a hooded white cloak, Shazam displayed power and strength beyond Wonder Woman's. But he also came off as inexperienced, jumping head first into battle without a plan, wildly punching and blasting Parademons before hitting Darkseid with a grand lightning bolt. His overconfidence however was broken as Darkseid walked out of the rubble unscathed.

Darkseid fired a blast from his eye towards Shazam. But a metallic blur slammed into the young hero's side. A blast of pure sound then threw Darkseid back. The cannon attached to the shooter's arm closed and his red right eye glowed, accessing the bundle of alien technology fused to his body. Victor Stone had once been an ordinary teenager with dreams of becoming a major football star. But Darkseid's initial attack crippled most of his body; he was only saved when his father fused his body with technology gathered from the major discoveries Star Labs had made. Converted into a Cyborg with the heart and soul of a human, Victor shaped his right arm into a cannon and fired blast after blast at Darkseid and his forces.

But two of the greatest icons, the ones that worked best together and ultimately formed the plan to stop Darkseid were two opposites. One was the last survivor of his home world, a man with power that made him god like, strength that could shatter islands, sight that could see beyond walls and flesh and speed beyond the fastest jet. His costume was a last keepsake of his home world, blue with a red cloak and the red and gold shield that represented hope, Superman was an icon to be loved and followed. His opposite, ordinary, yet powerful in his own way moved between the Parademons with flawless accuracy in his jumps. He removed explosives from his utility belt, planting them on the vital areas of the Parademons. One exploded after another, highlighting the grey and black form of Batman, an icon to be feared.

Banding together, the heroes battered Darkseid and ultimately drove him back to his hellish world. The public that once feared them worshipped the seven as heroes. They earned the respect of world powers, the love of the people they now protected and the fear of not just the forces beyond Earth that would seek to conquer it, but organisations on Earth that sought the control of super humans. Given the recognition they deserved the people of America cheered as their president presented their heroes with awards for their bravery. The people coined a name for the band of seven heroes, a name that stuck, thus from that day forward they were known as the Justice League.

Another Earth however experienced their own brand of heroes long before the time the Earth of the Justice league did. Bought together by crisis after crisis, these heroes went through struggle after struggle and eventually rose to the title of Earth's mightiest heroes. Their roster grew over the years, taking on aliens, super soldiers, mutants, assassins and mercenaries whom sought atonement. The Avengers came from all walks of life and became the primary defenders of the universe. But something grew within the heart of the universe, a force unlike anything life had faced before. It was a cancer that spread, consuming world after world, person after person, turning them into twisted versions of what they were before. They were no longer truly alive, because they could not die.

Even the Avengers fell, one after another, the last specks of resistance were wiped out and replaced by dark undying creatures that revelled in the violence and suffering offered by immortality. They became bored with absolute life and attacked one another, knowing that no matter what kind of damage they would do it would never kill. In a world where people had become distant to their own pain and suffering they would inevitably become distant to the pain and suffering they could bring another world.

But they lacked the ability to traverse other worlds and timelines. They were lost and without purpose, but purpose was given to them the day the barriers of the Multiverse were broken. The occupants of the Cancerverse bowed to their new master, the one whom would allow them to spread absolute life across the Multiverse.

Lord Mar-Vell, voice of Shuma-Gorath and the Many-Angled Ones stood before their new master. He sat on a throne, in the dark void known as the gap. It was literally the gap between all dimensions, allowing the man to access those realities. But there was a pattern, a grand design to the plans that Mar-Vell's master formed. His name was Onyx and he was the greatest evil in the Multiverse, he didn't want the death of all things but the absolute suffering of every living thing in the multiverse. Grey and black armour covered his body, save for his head. He appeared as a young Caucasian man in his mid thirties, dark red hair and cold empty grey eyes, his mouth formed no smile or scowl. His very face lacked emotion as if he himself was empty. He looked at the image of an Earth and the reflection of events taking place there.

Superman stood on the wheat fields of his childhood home; it was where he went often to remind himself of what he was fighting for. But today he was there with someone special, someone he trusted very much. Diana was touched by the sentiment, she had been through some rough times, and her faith in humanity had been put to the test. It was Superman, Clark Kent whom reminded her of the good within the human heart. Becoming trapped in the warmth and tranquillity of the fields and one another, Superman and Wonder Woman looked one another in the eyes. There wasn't a soul in sight, just the two powerful people whom cared greatly about one another. They floated off of the field, holding one another's hands. Their kiss was no great declaration of love, just an idea that their friendship could be more and that whatever the future held they were willing to give that idea a try.

Onyx never showed emotion, but if he were capable of the act he would have smirked in amusement. It would have been funny to him because he knew the relationship would not end well for the two icons. He kept on monitoring the events taking place there, even as Lord Mar-Vell walked up behind him. It was a reflection of his lack of fear, for though Mar-Vell was powerful in his own right he was nothing in comparison to Onyx.

"Is that where the boy is trapped?" Mar-Vell asked.

"No, it is a reflection, an alternative to it, one created by the paradox of the speed force, the original has gone by uninterrupted as if the flashpoint paradox never happened, but this reality is one similar to the original timeline but very different in many ways. However it still remains one of the important three Earths of that universe, your Earth is the second most important Earth of your universe, whilst the Earth of my counterpart serves as the first and the third is the home of those Ultimates," Onyx explained.

"What of the third and second Earth of this universe?" Mar-Vell gestured to Superman's Earth.

"Earth 2 and Earth 3, both were affected by the Flashpoint Paradox as well, creating new versions of them, both of which are central to our plans. Three Earths from your universe and three Earths from this one," Onyx got off his throne and wiped away the images of Earth One, replacing them with the two versions of another Earth.

On that Earth existed the Justice Society, a generation of heroes whom followed the examples set by Superman, whom was killed during a great crisis. But because of alterations to the time stream, another version of that Earth was created. That was the version of Earth 2 that Onyx monitored, one where the Earth had been protected from minor threats by Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman and other heroes, whom were referred to as Wonders by the civilian populace. Onyx watched as the three heroes fought against the forces of Apokolips. But they fought a losing battle, for ultimately; one by one the heroes fell. Mar-Vell widened his eyes as Supergirl, the cousin of Superman and Robin; the daughter of Batman flew into the boom tube.

"Will they interfere?" he asked.

"They will all interfere if they discover our plans, but Helena Wayne and Kara Zor-El, or Karen Star have already been on Earth one for five years and new super heroes have appeared on Earth two. Either way our plans are going about full circle and if the heroes of any of the six Earths discover what we are planning, then they will be slaughtered as they throw themselves at us," Onyx explained.

He crossed his arms together and looked over the Earth of his good counterpart. Onyx considered Aeon one of two people whom could potentially threaten his plans.

* * *

Sven Reilly, also known as Aeon had the feeling he was being watched. A quick glance over his shoulder was all he needed to confirm that he was the aim of an agency-monitoring job. Some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had been given the unfortunate task of wasting time watching him, or perhaps it was a job to give them something to do, in any case Sven sympathised with them. His father had been an agent and often told him about how agents would often watch people of suspicion during peace time, though more often than not those people turned out to be regular guys. Sven didn't delude himself into thinking he was at all normal, after all what normal man would have a second persona called Aeon?

He was what people called a 'super human', exposure to a pocket dimension known as the beyond or spirit realm had given him great power. His power came from courage and heroism, he could see the good in people and use that good and based on his will create a shape shifting armour stronger than the biggest battleship. But with that power came great hardship, for Sven had possessed it since he was fifteen. He went through many great adventures, bought down villains and discovered conspiracies and even saved the world a few times like the Avengers. Sven thought of his fellow heroes, Earth's mightiest, the Avengers. A series of events that included a super hero Civil War, an alien invasion and the reign of a super villain organisation had pushed the world to the brink. The fighting had gotten so bad that Washington had been completely destroyed, alien worlds had to turn to humanity for allies and a rip in the fabric of reality had even opened, leading to a dark and twisted creature known as Swamp Thing rampaging around the Earth.

Fortunately that great cataclysm was avoided but with what Sven saw as a terrible cost. There were certain allies and villains that defined great heroes, although Sven wasn't sure what he had lost, an ally or a nemesis. The man whom had given his life to stop Swamp Thing may very well have been Sven's rival, and he may very well have caused much of the events that nearly destroyed the world but Cade Hunter had once been a friend to Sven. Cade was broken because like Sven he had been exposed to the spirit world, but from a very young age. Since he was a pre-teen Cade was able to see the sins of all those he looked upon, and having two abusive criminal parents left quite an impression on him. Any lesser man would have been driven crazy, but Cade wasn't crazy, just angry. His anger corrupted the spirit of justice into one of vengeance and so he launched a campaign to rid the world of evil, by killing anyone whom had committed a crime for selfish gain.

'There was more to it than that,' Sven remembered, but stopped thinking about his rival's past.

He placed flowers down by the grave of Cade Hunter and another bunch by the grave of the woman he had loved. Though there was a gravestone for Cade in Washington with the sites of the other heroes and villains, Sven had a stone placed in his hometown, so that there would be some kind of connection between Cade and the grave of his lover. It was Sven's hope that Cade and his one true love were finally together, that perhaps Cade's final act of self-sacrifice was enough to earn him entry to wherever his lover waited. But of course having once been dead before Sven often wondered if Cade's Christian values were relevant or true. He couldn't remember what the afterlife looked like.

'Maybe that was the expense of me coming back, forgetting what is on the other side,' he thought and then shrugged it off, every super hero died and came back.

Some even believed that death had lost its meaning. Though that didn't stop them from fighting for their lives. Sven walked over to a grave across from Cade's and sat by it. It read "Elizabeth 'Faith' Tynne Reilly, Thane Lazlo James Reilly, beloved wife and son, never forgotten". Being a super hero had also cost him his wife and son, yet Sven still fought on.

"Hi Liz, sorry I haven't been by lately, had to re-establish myself you know? Coming back from the dead is hard work, I managed to get the office set up, the old street has a private detective again. A lot of the old faces were still there and a few new ones too, I had to trick them, told them the police faked my death so I could go into witness protection. My Mum and Kate are doing well; the boys have gotten so big. I found out I have a son, or I suppose he's my alternate reality son, you remember the Scarlet Witch's breakdown? How she warped the whole world into a place where her father ruled? Well in that new world I was alive and she and I had a son together, when that world was erased Zack survived. He looks like me, exactly as I imagined Thane would look, you would've liked your brother little guy, he's everything…everything I hoped you would be!"

Sven rubbed his eyes as he stood up, touching the gravestone.

"Please don't think any less of me baby, but I've started seeing someone, she's incredible and you really would've liked her. You told me to keep on living and that's what I intend to do, I'm not going to stay locked in the past as Cade was. He died a hero, I just want to live as a man, as good a man as he was and as you wanted me to be…don't haunt Carol, if you don't like it haunt me and not her," Sven sheepishly chuckled.

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy you know!"

Sven shivered, turning to face a man in a black business suit. He had a perfectly calm and confident face, as if nothing bothered him. But his mild mannered appearance and small frame hid his expertise.

"Hello Mr Reilly I'm…"

"Agent Philip Coulson, my dad told me all about you and the Cavalry, are you going to tell your people to come out?" Sven asked.

Phil Coulson smiled as he touched the communicator on his ear.

"Take a break for a while…don't worry Ward I'll take full responsibility," he said.

"How has it been going Coulson?" Sven asked.

"They're been tough, Fury's got an advisory position and a lot of our agents were killed by your friend," Coulson said casually.

"Cade…"

"At least sixty percent of the agents he killed were dirty anyway so I hold no grudge against him for that, the ones that got in his way did their jobs."

"It doesn't make it right though," Sven sighed.

"True, did you want to get a cup of coffee, I know a place near the church," Phil said.

After a short walk the two men sat at a café. Sven had his blue coat draped over his chair and lifted his cappuccino to his mouth. Even as Sven poured the boiling liquid down his throat Coulson remained casual. Years of supervising enhanced individuals with quirks bought on by their durability had numbed Coulson to surprise. He drank his own coffee and thanked the waitress. Sven looked at the waitress from the corner of his eye, she was in her mid twenties, had an athletic build and her brown hair had been curled.

"She's pretty young to be an agent," he said.

"What agent?" Phil of course pulled the denial game.

But he knew he couldn't fool Sven, despite his naiveté he wasn't gullible and had a very sharp eye. Sven moved his hand in a waving motion and the two agents on the room across from them widened their eyes.

"The people watching us should be in a lab, they're better suited for that job anyway," Sven said.

"Fitz and Simmons are in the lab most of the time, I figured a mission on the field would get them used to field duty. Skye hasn't been cleared for combat duty but she can hold her own. May's ready to provide back up if necessary and Ward may be new to teamwork but he's a good agent," Phil explained.

"Why did Fury have me followed?" Sven asked.

"The President and Fury have tasked me with rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. other than a few of the old guard and the not so secret anymore warriors we're low on numbers and equipment. There's still at least three helicarriers keeping the appearance of a huge S.H.I.E.L.D. presence across the world but the truth…the truth is that we're back to the level we were at when Fury first formed the agency. We need recruits, men and women of talent and I've been assigned along with Agents Ward and May to find and train these individuals and lead them on missions."

Phil reached into his jacket, pulling out a small file.

"How many do you have so far?" Sven asked.

"So far only Skye, Fits and Simmons and hopefully you," Phil said.

Sven chuckled slightly, but Phil's expression didn't change.

"You're serious?" the young man asked.

"Your father was a good agent, one of the best, now you've obviously inherited more than just his appearance. I need a good judge of character Sven, someone whose judgements are on the bat, I can only guess people's motives, Ward doesn't trust anyone period and May is…a bit of a sceptic," Phil explained, suddenly feeling uneasy as the couple sat behind Sven shifted.

"You don't trust the new recruits Agent May?" Sven smirked, turning to the table opposite.

The woman on the table, an Asian-American woman turned to Sven. The pleasant expressions she and the dark haired man with her used to fake their conversation disappeared. Agent May's eyes were set in a stern gaze at Sven.

"We don't draw on idealism as you do Reilly, we make do with what we have. Alls we have right now is a former hacker and two scientists whom graduated early, look at the file," May gestured to the file and Sven took it off the table.

"Scientists, mercenaries, assassins and central intelligence agents, wow I never knew Fury had a son…is it just me or does he look like Samuel L Jackson?"

"Stay on point Reilly," May said.

"Well I think he should stay where he is, he's maintained a long and good service record in the army and they need as many good people as they can get. As for the others I'm going to have to cut your recruitment list in half, some of these guys are straight laced, by the book soldiers and law enforcement officers and why isn't Victoria Hand on this list?" Sven asked.

"You want Victoria Hand with us?" Phil asked.

"I know she screwed up with Osborn and his Dark Avengers, but I think she can be a real help to us and she was genuine in her desire to help her country, she's a good agent," Sven explained.

"She was an accountant, Victoria Hand accountant of S.H.I.E.L.D." Ward huffed.

"Its because she's an accountant that we should be recruiting her," May said.

"What, you're actually agreeing with him?"

"Victoria Hand has a view of what you don't, the financial cost, which in the long run can cause our country's economy to plummet, thus making the lives of the people we're supposed to protect more difficult," Sven explained.

"Americans do go through some time of trouble but we recover eventually," Phil said.

"Wrong, its not the American economy that struggles but the economy of countries we've declared third world," Sven reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

Ward and May didn't get a good look, Phil however did and what he saw horrified him. Sven however smirked slightly.

"Bet you didn't know a global defence agency that focuses on American interests leaves other countries out of pocket. I'll help you rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson but we do it in a way that doesn't drain other countries, we work with a real limited budget not what you claim to be a limited budget and we respond to threats in other countries of Earth not just America. Everything on that paper were things I discovered two months after I came back from the dead, I did that in two months, give me six months and I'll give you a roster of agents capable of covertly protecting the world!"

"So you'll take the job?" Phil asked.

"No, I wont take a job, I don't want a ridiculous government salary, I'll take the voluntary position," Sven said as he stood up. "Now could you please stop following me, I've got a dinner date later in the day."

"Give Miss Danvers my regards," Phil nodded.

Sven shook his head and smiled as he walked away from the agents. They no doubt had some way to contact him in the future. But until then Sven would enjoy his day and the imminent company of a beautiful woman. He'd learnt too often that life was too short not to enjoy every moment.

'Cade I wonder if you're watching us from up there, if you truly did enter the afterlife you hoped existed. What are you doing now old friend?'

* * *

Onyx huffed over his counterparts concern for a dead man. Cade Hunter had been lost when he destroyed the black lantern Swamp Thing. His energy and the surge of power he gained from the emotional spectrum destroyed him along with the dark creature Onyx had summoned to destroy that world. The dark warlord turned his attention back to the universe of the Supermen and the other wonders, focusing his efforts on Earth One, the Earth created by a time paradox, an Earth just beginning to adapt to meta-humans. Technology from Apokolips had become a big demand of the Earth nations. The nations of Bialya and Qurac were two such nations suspected of gathering such technology. Parademon armour, boom tube generators and other assortments of technology that was never meant to be used by humans. That was at least the point the organisation A.R.G.U.S. tried to make. Like on Sven's Earth with S.H.I.E.L.D, the **A**dvanced **R**esearch **G**roup **U**niting **S**uper humans was created by the US military to monitor at first the Justice League. But as more super humans began appearing across the Earth, A.R.G.U.S. began focusing on international security against these super human threats.

Onyx could monitor every event of interest on the planet. He saw events of great interest in between Bialya and Qurac. Bialya was gathering its army, a force with no super human technology despite the interest the American government had in monitoring them. There were two individuals of significant interest to Onyx, only because he was curious to whether they would meet the same fates of their counterparts in other worlds. Pamela Lillian Isley was a botanist composing methods to grow plants without relying on nature and Garfield Logan lived with his mother at a nature reserve. A reserve being visited by the daughter of the Quracian president Rumaan Harjavti, whom was preparing his country for an inevitable conflict with Bialyan dictator Queen Bee.

"Is this part of your plan, a war between two nations?" Mar-Vell asked him.

"No, the conflict will happen regardless, a power struggle within the nations of Qurac and Bialya, one absorbed by the other, that is the certain possibility of this world. I am simply keeping an eye on our potential recruits, if Joker's word is anything to go on," Onyx said.

He clicked his fingers together, turning the view of the nations into a view of a small group of men and two women. They moved through the jungle region around the Bialyan capital, seemingly intent on carrying out a mission that would have been suicide for anyone else. For them failure meant death, regardless of whether or not they made it out alive.

"Some of them will not comply with your demands," Mar-Vell said.

"It matters not, I only need sacrificial pawns, Joker in particular said that one of the women will be of use when she finds out he is involved."

"Yes, his fellow clown, is it truly wise to rely on the insane?"

Onyx huffed; Mar-Vell's statement was full of ignorance. The man himself had been driven insane by his inability to die, whilst every other version of him died. He swept his hand over the image of the suicide squad and returned to the image of Garfield Logan. The teen was working with his mother, tending to the wounds of an Oryx. Fate was a funny thing, in one world Garfield Logan was leader of one of the world's greatest band of heroes, and the question still remained if the version Onyx watched would live up to that version.

"His destiny is unclear, as is the destiny of every hero," Onyx muttered.

"Except Superman and Wonder Woman, their union is one that can destroy this world," Mar-Vell said.

"It will either destroy the world or save it, or if I have anything to say about it, it will result in the creation of a world where fear and suffering is absolute," Onyx explained.

He opened the palm of his hand, creating a hologram of a possible world. A world where armies marched through the streets, where media was controlled, freedom denied, thoughts forbidden and it was all because of the rule of two malevolent dictators hiding under the mask of righteousness.

"Then, when humanity has lost itself to that fear and suffering," he closed his hand, turning the possible world into an apocalyptic world.

The image of two former heroes, two dictators was replaced by that of a child, a teenager with the power to shatter the world.

"Such a delicious ending, Wonder lady and Super scout's love child becomes the worlds destroyer…now that is pure comedy!" a voice laughed through the gap.

He mockingly bowed to Onyx, showing off his finely cut purple suit. His face was chalk white, lips red and fixed into a permanent grin with scars on the edges and his hair was a greasy green colour. But above his comedic appearance his eyes held clear insanity and a veiled, deadly intellect. Joker was as much a threat to Onyx's plan as he was an asset, but as an agent of chaos he claimed joy from destruction and many things would be destroyed by Onyx's plans. Onyx brushed the image of the possible future aside and returned to the present, continuing to look at Garfield Logan, wondering if destiny would dictate his life.

"Fate is a funny thing," he muttered.

"Indeed it is," Joker chuckled.

The Joker's smile seemed to widen as the Logan's came across a crater in the ground. In the middle of that crater was a blonde haired man, his toned and athletic body covered by a black suit. Particles of gold crystals were set out around him, a sight that should have frightened anyone.

"Oh my god," but Marie Logan was not just anyone.

A doctor before she was a coward, Marie rushed down the crater, sliding at the man's side. He was suffering from dehydration and perhaps malnutrition. Joker took one look at the man's face and began laughing hysterically.

"Fate and destiny are indeed funny things," he rolled his head back.

Onyx nodded his head in agreement. His lips formed a smile, for whilst he was the embodiment of all of Sven Reilly's repressed evil he also possessed his repressed lust for combat and there was no greater challenge than the one the man the Logan's found could offer.

"He's alive, the man whom started the great hunt is alive, it seems not even death can take you Cade Hunter!" Onyx said as his helmet formed over his face.

"Where are you going master?" Mar-Vell asked.

"When you're greatest enemy returns, you test whether you still have the power to face him by facing an opponent of similar strength," Onyx explained.

"Basically he's in the mood for a random killing spree, I did that last week, or was it two hours ago?" Joker's face seemed to be genuinely perplexed, "Killing a whole restaurant full of people because the service was crap doesn't really count as random…oh what the hell it was still fun," Joker laughed as Onyx flew straight into dark space. "I love watching this guy work, I wonder what kind of mischief he'll get up to."

"He's going to kill everyone on Earth."

"Everyone on one Earth Mister Vell, you see while your immortality has numbed you to death, the discovery of an infinite number of Earth's has numbed me too…with Onyx I'll have the pleasure of killing Batman and never running out of him, HA HA HA HA HA!"

Onyx flew into the Multiverse, a universe of realities that were ripe for conquest. But the only two men whom could stop him were realities away from one another.

Next Chapter 2: Death and awakening

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Next time Cade awakens to what he sees as undeserving hospitality as he familiarizes himself with the new Earth he has been trapped on. Meanwhile Onyx travels to another Earth, facing its Justice League as he recalls the past and origins of his rival.

Just a quick summary of my character Cade Hunter. He's a young man with tremendous fighting skills and a tremendous drive, a drive that drove him not to follow in the footsteps of his abusive criminal parents. He can see the sins committed by every person he meets, if someone has stolen or committed murder then he knows and he can also create and control energy.

In the Hunt and many other stories before this one he was a vigilante, a man whom believed in killing criminals and psychopaths who had deserved it. He took that philosophy a step further in the Hunt and started killing minor criminals, dirty cops and groups like the Thunderbolts, he had basically taken his 'don't hold back on criminals' to the next level and hunted them down regardless of whether they were sorry for their crimes. It had come to the point where he would even kill heroes who got in his way because in his eyes they had murdered innocent people every time they let a criminal like the Green Goblin live.

However the Redeemer series (yes I'm hoping to get a series out of this) sees him thinking differently, in the Hunt he saw that he was becoming as much of a monster as the people he was killing. He tried to kill himself because he believed that would be his redemption, but its backfired and he's in the DC Universe. He doesn't know how its happened and he doesn't really care, he just wants to redeem himself and he knows that saying sorry wont make it go away. But he's dropped into events where the stakes are so important and there are lives at stake and he realises that killing himself isn't an option, that he cant ignore whats going on around him. This story is about a killer who thought himself a hero actually becoming a hero and earning the respect and approval of another Earth's group of mightiest heroes. He's determined not to stain his hands with blood anymore, but fans of the Hunt don't think Cade is going to become a hippie, he'll still be pretty brutal with criminals and those methods will still bring him into conflict with the Justice League and the Avengers on his Earth still remember him and they're not going to accept a simple sorry, so Cade's got his work cut out for him to earn Redemption.

Tell me what you thought so far please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or DC

This chapter introduces an alternate world and another player in the main story. Italics is Cade's point of view, whilst the bold text portions are Onyx's.

* * *

The Redeemer

Chapter 2: Death and awakening

_I know what its like to die, I want to die, I deserve to die after all. I deserve to die because I'm Cade Hunter, the man who nearly destroyed the world._

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he regained his bearings. The ceiling above him was beige and the bed beneath him had green sheets. It was a small bed, cheap but comfortable enough and a male teenagers if the mark on the sheet was anything to go by. He slowly climbed out of the bed, surveying his surroundings.

_But I'm still a creature of habit, instead of wrapping the sheets around my throat I'm thinking of my surroundings. I haven't survived for so long by trusting others, by not surveying my surroundings and planning. Paranoia can work miracles when assassins or government agents are hunting you. No matter how good of a fighter you are even a mugger can kill you if you don't see his knife coming._

He checked his body for any markings; the black suit he wore was intact save for the tear on the right shoulder. Someone had stuck a needle into that shoulder, a sedative to help him sleep perhaps? He didn't make the time to ponder the question as he slowly walked towards the door. As he opened it he listened out for footsteps, voices and the clicking of weapons. The place was homely but that didn't mean the occupants were defenceless. His eyes quickly scanned the bedside table, looking at the photos and the ornaments. The boy, judging from the photo he was with his parents in had a fondness for animals. There was a monkey statue on the table, a poster of a tiger on the wall and a hideous looking raven toy on the desk. His window also had a view of the pens outside.

_Pens for animals, how sad is it that I think I should be in there with them? If you know me then you'd know I'm right. I'm worse than an animal, they are guided by nature, monsters are guided by choice. Why am I a monster? Because I made bad choices, because I chose to let anger and violence guide me, because I abused the responsibility that came with my powers._

He moved into the living room and began getting an idea of how small the house was. It had possibly five rooms, that had no recent decorations added so all of the wall paper was old fashioned. He took a moment to sniff at the air, taking in both the atmosphere of the land and the stench of the house.

'Monkey droppings,' he noted, smelling a stench he recalled from days at the zoo.

Whoever owned the house wasn't too worried about maintaining a good smell, or the boy's father never caught him bringing animals into the house.

_The boy probably goes against his parents anyway. They at least seem like good people, if the kid's picture is enough to go on. I got one family photo and it was probably the only smile I had with my parents. They were Christians, took me to church sometimes and prayed and all that. But it was all bull shit, they were criminals and abusive parents too. Dad was muscle for a crime boss and a drunk one too, he always came home looking to hit something, guess who ended up meeting the brunt of it? Why am I even telling you that? I don't deserve sympathy._

He cautiously walked to the front door, opening it to get a view of his new surroundings. The ground outside was dry and it was warm, extremely warm.

'Africa maybe, or perhaps Arabia?' he wondered, looking at the pens that contained Oryx and Wildebeests.

"You're up!"

His eyes darted to the bench at the side of the house. The teenager sat there, looking at him with ignorant awe. He had a natural tan to his skin, had brown hair and green eyes. The boy was probably fourteen, just a few years older than his family photo and wore American clothes.

"Mum said you had dehydration, she was worried she'd have to call a hospital," his accent was American too.

_So innocent, more like ignorant. I can tell what he's thinking from the look he's given me. 'He must be a hero with a costume like that'. Some people think this is a costume but its more for my modesty. Normal clothes get wrecked when I go to full power and really generate energy. But wait you wear a suit and you have powers, what are you then? Well what else would I be. I watch his eyes lower to the floor for a moment and I cant help seeing a bad memory._

_I'm no telepath but for the longest time I've been able to see the sins others have committed. Well blame yourself enough for something and in your soul and to my eyes it becomes a sin. This boy, Garfield Logan is his name feels responsible for the death of his dad. That's why every other photo except for the family one is dusty. He'll go out of his way to clean the only image he has of his dad because he blames himself for his death. If only he had spoken up when he saw suspicious characters hanging around the boat, they never would have gone on it. In his eyes his silence killed his dad, not the explosion. He's haunted by the thought that he wasn't strong enough to save him. Me, I would have been strong enough. Except while he wanted to save his dad I wanted to and did kill mine._

"She wanted to check whether you had any injuries, she ogled at your chest for a bit before she said that other than a few bruises you were fine," Garfield said.

_If only you knew kid, if only you knew!_

"Thank you, I have to go," he said.

"Wait, my mum's over by the barn, she's going through surgery right now. Listen I know you might have a super important mission to get to, but I think it would mean a lot to her if she could at least talk to you before you left. My names Garfield, Garfield Logan, my mum runs this reserve, when we were on our way back from rescuing an Oryx we found you in a crater," the boy explained.

"Listen kid you're better off leaving me be," the man said.

"Garfield!"

Garfield smiled as a brown haired woman rushed towards the house. She pulled her surgical mask away from her mouth and sighed in relief at the sight of the stranger.

_Not too smart, to leave her son to look after a stranger. Neglect is a crime, but one she's not guilty of. She has the look of a hard working woman. I learnt to know the hard working ones from watching my mother. She wasn't a hard worker, she was a con woman and a whore too. Garfield's mother is good, the way she hugs her child is nothing like how mom used to hold me._

"I'm Marie Logan, I'm an American citizen but I'm here with the blessing of the Quracian president. My son and I found you after…"

"I told him that part mum," Garfield said.

Marie Logan shook her head, ruffling Gar's hair.

"I don't leave people in need of help, but there's nothing of any real value here, no money or anything like that," she explained.

_She doesn't know whether she can trust me. Then again what reason does she have to trust me? I'm starting to remember now. One minute I'm in Washington fighting a big black…Swamp Thing I suppose you could call it, the next I'm crashing into a desert. I just laid there waiting for dehydration to take over, or for the vultures to peck at me. Unconsciousness came first and then Marie found me._

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

"Because your kind are sought after by quite few governments, I wasn't going to wait around to find out if Bialya was interested in you," Marie explained.

Bialya? That's not the first time she said that. Is that where I am? I've never heard of Bialya and I've been to most places in the world, even obscure places like Madripoor.

"Are we in Bialya?"

"Technically we're between the border of Bialya and Qurac, that's near Saudi Arabia, on Earth if you don't know," Marie said.

"I know this is Earth and I guessed we were somewhere in the east. I'm not an alien, I'm human like you!"

"Really? That suit you're wearing looks a lot like what Superman in metropolis wears," Garfield said.

_Superman? Metropolis? What the hell is going on?_

"What year is it?"

"2014," Garfield said.

_So I'm not in the future. Could I be in hell? I'm being punished with a trick to make me think I'm alive. If this was hell the demons would have struck by now and I'm definitely not going to heaven. How could I when I have the blood of hundreds on me?_

"What's your name?" Marie asked.

"Cade Hunter, I'm an American like you," he said.

"Brooklyn born and raised right?"

"How could you tell?" Cade asked.

"Very subtle instances of the accent. Listen I came from Brooklyn too, I know how hard it was growing up in the city, how hard it is especially living in the city now. But America's practically the only place your kind can live without people trying to turn you in to a mad scientists lab experiment," Marie explained.

"What do you mean by that?

_No Cade don't be an idiot, don't ask her questions. Don't get involved, just leave her and her son alone and find a hole to crawl into and die._

"You hear things, about meta-humans going missing, adults, groups and individuals, even children. Meta-humans are like the new arms race and all the alien tech too left behind by the Apokolips invasion."

_I'm lost again, might as well go and find that hole to crawl into._

"Listen, you don't strike me as a bad person and you seem confused so…go to the barn over there, there's a room you can stay in there. Once I'm finished with the Quracian delegate I can tell you everything I know, just please try to stay out of sight," Marie explained.

_Why Cade, why couldn't you just die like you were supposed to?_

**He and I have both experienced death, or at least a form of it anyway. I have been alive whenever Sven Reilly has lost control of his powers. I am his darkness made flesh and every time he has suppressed his evil I have ceased to exist. For while I am Sven Reilly I am also my own individual, with my own desires, my own will. That will and individuality has grown stronger since my separation from Sven Reilly. I can feel a sense of irony over the Earth I am unleashing my wrath upon. Their greatest heroes are versions of the Justice League, but their origins are more in line with the Avengers.**

Metropolis was the home of Earth's greatest heroes. The Justicars had existed since eight years ago. Diana Prince, referred to as the Wonder had been seeking out her half brother Ares, the god of war. In his attempt to create a conflict that would devastate the planet, Ares tried to manipulate the countries of Qurac and Bialya into going to war. To meet that end he had employed Kobra and Madame Cat and angered the scientist Solomon Kane into turning into his monstrous persona, Grundy. Diana however wasn't alone in her pursuit of the villain. Circumstances and fate led her to Ray Palmer, the size altering scientist and adventurer Atom and his girlfriend Jean Loring, AKA Atomica and the team was later joined by the mysterious armoured bodyguard of Gotham Industrialist Bruce Wayne, the Batman. The four teamed up and were later joined by Grundy in defeating Ares. But their adventures didn't end there. They saved the city from aliens, time travellers and even from the very gods Diana drew her powers from.

She stood on the balcony of the Justice mansion; looking at the city she called her home. In the years that the Justicars had existed they had also expanded their ranks. They were joined by the White Witch Zatanna, the fastest man alive the Flash. A.R.G.U.S. added its own agents Green Arrow and Black Canary and the team had even been joined by a robot whom had previously tried to destroy them, but Tornado was just as precious to the team as anyone member. But the very first recruit of the team leant against a tree, reading his paper. Joe Higgins was the first American super hero, the patriotic hero known as the Shield. He quickly rose to lead the team for a time. But that role had ultimately gone to Bruce Wayne, financer of the Justices.

Diana smiled as she felt the arms of the billionaire wrap across the armour on her waist. She span on her heels and wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck. He was not just the financer or leader of the team he was the Batman too. A year into the team's existence Bruce revealed his identity to his teammates. Through every conflict the bond and trust the team formed grew stronger. Bruce and Diana became the respective best man and maid of honour at Ray and Jean's funeral. Even Zatanna fell in love with Tornado, despite him being an android. Though Flash and Green Arrow clashed at first they became close friends and Bruce and Joe eventually became the closest of friends. Diana and Bruce however fell in love. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I've been thinking of another recruitment drive," Bruce said as their lips separated.

"Really, who did you have in mind?" Diana asked, pushing her lover into her bedroom.

Joe shook his head as the two lovers retreated to their room.

"I don't get that," he said.

"People didn't have sex in your era Higgins?" Flash asked, appearing in front of the Shield.

"Oh trust me we did a lot of that, we just weren't vocal about it. We didn't make out and touched each other up when our friends were watching," Shield explained.

"Well it's a new era Higgins, learn to live in it," Flash ran a hand through his blonde hair and narrowed his eyes in disgust as Zatanna was kissing Tornado again.

"I once made the mistake of falling in love, when you're at war the only way to fall in love is with blind and reckless abandon. I don't want to see them make the same mistake, they're my best friends Eobard," Joe explained.

"I know, but they're truly happy together, I may not be the most pleasant person on the planet but I almost envy them for it," Eobard Allen sighed before he put on his goggles and ran away.

Diana placed her helmet/crown onto her desk and removed her cloak. Bruce took off his jacket and kissed Diana's neck, ignoring his blue and grey armour on the wall.

"Bruce, would you love me no matter what?" Diana asked.

"I should be asking that question, you're the one who cant age remember?"

"But what if that wasn't always the case?"

Bruce widened his eyes slightly as Diana turned to face him. She took his hand in hers and kissed it.

"I was born on Olympus, raised and trained on Olympus…and I aged until I achieved…"

"This beauty that you have now?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, that was my childhood, I want to spend adulthood and I want to grow old on Earth, with you. Zeus will be able to take away my eternal youth, will you love me no matter how old I get Bruce?" Diana asked.

"Always," Bruce smiled.

**But again this world has differences. Two founders find love and open the door for tragedy. I am guided by my nature, as a being composed of pure darkness and evil will I am forced by nature and choice as well for there is nothing more evil than a man willing to commit atrocity for atrocities sake. But whilst Joker would pave a road of blood, I will create suffering.**

Onyx crashed into Metropolis. But he did not appear as the armoured being Joker and Mar-Vell followed. He was taller, his back was hunched and his face had expanded, forming the jaws of a metallic black dragon. Black wings extended from his back and his hands and feet had changed into claws and talons respectively. A spiked tail stretched out behind him. He opened his mouth, firing a blast that swept over the Daily Planet. The top floors of the building and the other buildings around it slid off of the main building, crashing into the streets below. The globe of the Daily Planet rolled across the streets, stopping by Onyx.

**This world has never truly known the hardship that mine faced. They do not yet know of struggle and failure.**

Onyx roared, shattering the glass around him. The particles floated around him like a tornado as he fired blast after blast, triggering fires in buildings and shaking the very ground with each footstep. The shockwaves of his rage could be felt from Bruce's mansion.

"Sir," his loyal butler Alfred bashed against his door.

Diana began putting on her armour as Bruce prepared the bat suit for combat.

"I know Alfred, Justicars, its time to balance the scales," Bruce declared.

His armour wrapped across his body, followed by his helmet. The white eyes of the helmet glowed as Bruce looked towards the window. Tornado flew away from the mansion, carrying the White Witch as one would a bride. Eobard rushed on ahead, using his goggles to give Black Canary and Green Arrow a feed of the battle. They looked at Onyx's beast mode as he bashed away at the ruins of the Daily Planet.

"He appears to be a senseless beast," Flash said, zooming past Onyx.

Onyx narrowed his eyes as he turned, facing the direction Flash had gone down. Tornado and White Witch flew over the buildings he had set alight.

"HSIUGNITXE SEMALF!" Zatanna's hands glowed as her spell took effect, extinguishing some of the flames.

Tornado created funnels of wind, redirecting the fires and debris straight towards Onyx. The flames and twisters consumed the armoured dragon. Flash stopped, looking through the fires and straight towards Onyx. He widened his eyes and ran as fast as he could through the streets. A red beam ripped through the smoke, sweeping through the foundations of buildings, chasing after Flash. The speedster widened his eyes as his body fell to the floor. His legs ran a few more inches before they too fell, followed by the six buildings the beams had also hit. One building fell into another, creating a domino effect. White Witch and even Tornado looked at the destruction in horror. Jean put her head to Ray's chest, unable to look through the camera of Flash's glasses, which offered a good view of the speedster's legs and the buildings toppling around him. Unable to move, the supposedly fastest man alive was buried amongst the thousands of people whom had died in Onyx's attack.

"I'm going to need more arrows," Oli muttered.

* * *

_The Logan's barn has a good number of things I can use to kill myself. You'll probably start some bull shit about how if I really wanted to die nothing would have stopped me. But I'm not one of those selfish people; I want to die in a way that no one will remember. I'll just be some random body found in the river. Marie has a kid, I don't want to traumatise him by hanging myself off of the beam, and likewise I don't want to traumatise some kid at a train station by jumping into an oncoming. I want to die, but I want it to be the right way._

Cade sat in the barn as Marie asked him to. He sat looking at some of the dangerous items Marie had. Farming equipment, ropes and barbed wire for fences. They could all be turned into a lethal weapon, and they didn't even require the training and talent he had. He was a fighter, but really anyone with the right will could be a killer. Marie could have left him to die and in his eyes she would have been right to. He looked at his hands and they shook, not because he was a monster with a will to kill, but because he was a monster who had to die.

_Why am I alive, why do I have a second chance when there are so many others who deserve it more. Why? Why of all the people in the world did it have to be me and not her? Not them? Sven's wife and child, Laura, the dozens of students killed at Xavier's and the dozens more that have because of the conflict we super humans have created._

"Thinking about your mission?"

Cade widened his eyes slightly at Garfield's sudden appearance. The boy was holding a basket with fruit and bread on it.

"Mom said you should eat too, but she didn't have time to cook, we just have snacks I'm afraid," he said as he placed the basket by Cade's foot.

"You shouldn't be in here with a stranger," Cade said.

"You're not a stranger if you tell me your name, even your code name would do," Garfield grinned. "You seemed pretty confused about where you where. So I gathered all of my articles about the Justice League!"

"The what?" Cade raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"The Justice League, they're like the greatest heroes on Earth. Here let me show you…"

He pulled a book out of his shirt and placed it on Cade's lap. It was a scrapbook, filled with newspaper clippings and photos. With mild interest Cade looked at the blurred pictures of people who were no doubt moving at super speed. His interest gradually grew as he saw pictures of costumed people he had never seen before.

_During my great hunt I faced many of the major super humans and even some of the obscure ones. These people, they aren't like any of the super heroes I've seen before._

He turned to a page showing seven costumed individuals in front of the white house with the president. Beginning from the left was a brown haired man in a black and green uniform, with white gloves and a green domino mask. Next to him stood a man with a similar build to Cade, he no doubt had extensive strength and conditioning training but that didn't really make him intimidating, it was the grey suit he wore. It was like a form of armour, with a utility belt, black boots and gloves with some kind of blades on them. A caped cowl with sharp ears, white lenses and a black bat symbol on his chest completed his look.

_I've seen super heroes like this guy before but for some reason I'm tempted to believe they're copying _**_him._**

The others seemed much friendlier. A dark haired man and woman stood quite closer together. The man wore a blue suit with a red belt and a deep red cape on the shoulders. His eyes were a deep blue colour and the Cade recognised how people compared his suit to the blue eyes man's. The blue eyed mans suit however had a red and gold shield on the chest, it formed the unmistakable shape of an S. In contrast the woman seemed to be wearing less. Not that she was skanky, the look worked for her, she was beautiful and had the build of a fighting woman. Her suit seemed to be a mix between a one piece and a chest plate, it exposed her shoulders and wrapped around her chest and hips. It consisted of a red and silver armour, the silver areas formed an eagle but had the subtle shape of the letter W as well. She wore a pair of blue boots and pants with American styled stars on them. Silver bands were wrapped around her wrists, with smaller silver rings on her arms and a silver choker around her neck. Her look was completed by a silver Tiara/head guard with a red star on the forehead.

_The woman must have some kind of enhanced strength or at least invulnerable skin. Cause only an idiot would expose their legs like that. I'll never get how women going into combat dress like that. There's confidence in the attractive qualities of your body and there's stupidity._

He stopped looking at the woman and turned to the final three members. A man in a red suit, friction proof judging from the design, with yellow boots, lightning bolts on the side of his cowl and a white circle with a lightning bolt on his chest. Then there was the Cyborg, it wasn't really a nick name Cade had picked but a fact. The man was a cyborg, white robotic parts had replaced his body including a red eye. Finally there was the man who had a similar build to the man in the blue suit, except his hair was shorter, his suit was red with gold bands and a gold lightning bolt on his chest and he wore a white cloak with a hood attached.

"Green Lantern, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Cyborg and Shazam, together they are the Justice League," Garfield smiled, showing Cade a book.

The book featured the team fighting some kind of starfish monster. It was titled: 'Gods among men' and the author was a man named David Graves. Cade looked at the back picture, as well as showing a picture of the League side by side it showed a picture of the author. David Graves was a thin, dark haired man and had a content smile on his face. It seemed cliché that he was holding a mug with 'worlds greatest dad' written on it.

_Fun fact, when you create something you are putting your soul into it. Its not just a saying, for people like me we can feel the emotions that have gone into that object. David Graves felt the greatest sense of hope, but as I run my fingers across his picture I feel only sorrow now._

"What happened to him?" Cade asked.

"David Graves…well he got cancer or something, everybody thought he was dead for a while but then he suddenly reappeared. He kidnapped Steve Trevor, the League's government liason and when Wonder Woman was looking for him she suddenly got into a fight with the other League members. It was strange, I watched it all happen on my phone when I don't even have the internet out here. Anyway the League found Trevor, it was Graves who took him. But because of the fight and Graves anti-league campaign the whole world has started to distrust the league. Green Lantern left the team because of that distrust, everything's falling apart," Garfield lowered his head.

"You sound like you're sorry for them," Cade said.

"I am, I mean why wont the world trust them, they're proven themselves time and time again, they stopped an alien invasion that would have destroyed the world hasn't that been enough to earn respect? But at the same time, why were they fighting amongst themselves? Why were they putting people at risk like that?"

Cade looked at Garfield, despite the boy's naiveté and sense of humour he was actually very intelligent. Few people asked those sort of questions. Cade was one of those people and through his own experiences with super heroes he had come to a conclusion

"Super heroes are stupid!"

Garfield looked at Cade in shock.

_I've seen it time and time again. The Avengers and the X-men fighting amongst themselves and one another. I had this idea, I suppose a paranoia you could say that one day the differences between those teams would get so wide they would fight one another and the whole world would suffer because of it. I kept asking myself, if they were such great heroes why couldn't they get over themselves and work together? Why did have to disagree and come to blows all the time? People like them with responsibilities and power don't get to have normal lives…they may want to but they cant, because if they argue, if they don't cooperate with one another, if they don't do the right thing every time then people can die. That's why I fought them, to force them to change, to force them to be the heroes the world needed to be._

Cade gripped his head, still keeping a hold of the book. He saw a dying man in a prison and a woman placing a typewriter at his desk.

"I want you to write a book for me, Mr Graves. I was thinking it'd be titled 'how to destroy the Justice League,' but you're the writer. Finish the book for me and I'll take care of the rest."

He dropped the book and grit his teeth together in anger.

_Then there are those people. The people who talk shit and can never understand the kind of lives super humans live. We're the ones with the powers, we're the ones who decide to sacrifice. Those people complain and try to find ways of keeping the heroes down, of turning them into what they think is 'ideal versions', they use terms like 'a more diverse team,' a 'more politically correct or nicer'. But at least those people are trying to change things for the better. Then you've got your politicians, your opportunists. They try to further an agenda, they try to take power for themselves by creating shackles called 'legislation'._

"Are you okay?" Garfield asked.

"No I'm not," Cade growled.

"Oh I'm sorry," Garfield backed away slightly.

"Don't feel bad kid, I wasn't all right before I met you and your mother. You're right you know, they shouldn't be fighting, for a kid your remarkably well informed," Cade explained.

"I've been following the League's exploits for years, they're the coolest but like you said they can be the stupidest sometimes," Garfield rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"This is an animal shelter right, what's the situation with Qurac and Bialya?" Cade asked.

"Well you see Qurac has a democratic government, it was kind of like the Iraq issue a few years ago, there was a tyrant, Americans bought him down, except people accepted the new Quracian leader because at the end of the day people just wanted peace, he kept the economy going and kept western influence to a minimum," Garfield explained.

_Well-informed, keeps in touch with the times. This kids going to be a great man one day._

"Then there is Bialya, led by a dictator called Queen Bee."

"Queen Bee? What is that like a nick name?" Cade asked.

"No its actually her real name," Garfield laughed as Cade's eyebrow twitched.

"Seriously? Does she have burns across her face that she hides with a suit of armour?"

"No, she's actually one of my…um…"

"I was a teenager too once kid," Cade smirked slightly.

Garfield blushed as he laughed.

_So she's an attractive alternative to Dr Doom. What are you doing Cade? Don't get involved, don't find out about the problems in this world. Stop yourself from caring._

"Queen Bee has started saying that Qurac was originally part of Bialya and thus belongs to her. Mom tries to hide it but she's afraid a war is going to start," the boy sighed.

"What about you?" Cade asked.

"I don't want to leave the Quracians to war, or turn away from the Bialyan's suffering but…"

"You need to keep yourself safe too," Cade said.

"Yeah," Garfield sighed.

"Your quests are arriving, you'd better go see them with your mom."

Garfield listened out and heard the sound of cars driving through the gates. The Quracian delegate was arriving.

"Anyway, make yourself as comfortable as you can and enjoy your snacks. I hope I managed to put things in perspective for you," he said as he walked to the door.

'Oh you have,' Cade thought as he picked up the loaf of bread in the basket.

* * *

**He and I both have the same origins. I was born from the darkness within the heart of Sven Reilly and he was born from the darkness that lies inside all sentient beings. His eyes see all the evil within us and imagine seeing that since you were a small boy. Every man your mother slept with behind your father's back, every body your father disposed of for the Kingpin. Then there is the abuse, the barrage of insults and fists thrown by people seeking to prove their superiority. They had a child simply to feel authority over something. Cade Hunter lived with that suffering every day and it only added to his anger and outrage. Eventually he got tired of all the crime around him. His will and hatred for the world gave birth to great power, an energy formed from the spirit.**

Onyx let out a roar that shook the ground around him. Shield and Arrow flew around Onyx in their hover bikes, firing bullets and arrows into his hide. He swung his tail around, dragging it through the buildings around him, and striking Diana in the chest. She flipped in midair, pointing her sword at the dragon beast.

"Disgusting creature, I will have justice for the Flash," she said.

**Such pathetic drivel, these heroes focus too much on looking superior. Where is the strongest of them, where is Superman, does he even exist in this world. By killing this league will I inspire him to rise up? It matters not; I can always find another to test my skills against. Cade became Deathblade, he became the rival of Sven Reilly's Aeon. I remember their battles for I lived them too. In every fight they pushed one another to their limits, the limits of their strength and their will. This battle, its just a distraction.**

Batman fired blasts from his gauntlets, hitting Onyx's back. White Witch hit the dragon with blasts of ice and light energy. Tornado then hit him with a twister, throwing him into a building.

"Bruce, I've been scanning the creature's body, I haven't been able to get any readings from him, its like the creature is dark," Atom explained.

He grew to giant size and grabbed Onyz, throwing him across the street.

"Maybe we're not taking the right kind of readings," Atomica said. "I'm going in for an internal scan," she dived towards Onyx , flying into his mouth.

"What have you found Jean?" Ray asked.

He widened his eyes as Jean's screams echoed through the radio.

"JEAN!" he yelled.

Onyx swung his tail, striking Ray in the cheek. The giant crashed into the building beside him, tearing his mask and the emblem on his chest. Onyx turned, shrinking into his humanoid form, holding Jean in his hand.

"Atomica," Batman gasped.

**Let the seeds of further tragedy be laid. In the prime Earth One universe Jean Loring killed her best friend to get Ray back into her life. Now she will suffer from that insanity. I can awaken the darkness that lurks in all human hearts. If they hide it, I can bring it to the surface.**

Jean screamed as dark energy began to course into her body. Onyx dropped the woman and rushed towards Batman. He punched him across the face, denting his helmet. Then he kicked him in the side, throwing him across the road. An explosive arrow slammed into Onyx's back, causing him to stumble forward. He turned around, looking at Arrow. The man had multiple quivers strapped to his body.

"I found more arrows," Oli glared at Onyx before knocking an Arrow back.

Black Canary jumped onto Onyx's back, firing the sonic device on her gauntlet. The sound wave did nothing to effect Onyx. He grabbed her hair and threw her into Tornado's arms. Arrow rushed forward, firing one arrow after another at Onyx. The armoured warrior dodged each one, firing his optic blast. Arrow jumped up and released the string on his bow. Five arrows landed around Onyx. Electricity passed to each arrow, engulfing Onyx in a quantum field. Dark energy erupted from Onyx's armour, reducing the arrows to dust. He prepared to fire a blast, only for Shield to tackle him from behind. Diana then flew down and swung her sword at Onyx. He caught the blade on his arm and backhanded the Amazon, then redirected White Witch's hex blast into Shield.

**Though they are not nearly the heroes that Earth's Justice League or my Earth's Avengers have become one can not deny their bravery. This Bruce Wayne is more like Tony Stark, still motivated by tragedy but not a fighter. This Oli Queen is also like Clint Barton, a man motivated by his dedication to his team. Lets see if he can die like Barton as well.**

Oli jumped over Onyx, sending an arrow flying into his back. Onyx snapped the arrow and fired his optic blast. The red beam hit Oli in the back, burning his quiver. Tornado and Canary widened their eyes as Oli spat out some blood. He turned to Onyx, pulling out an explosive arrow from his thigh.

"Not like this," he whispered.

The archer suddenly lunged at Onyx, stabbing the arrow through his helmet.

"LIKE THIS!" he yelled.

The explosion consumed both Onyx and Oli.

**Such heroism, but still wasted!**

A blast ripped through the smoke, disintegrating Tornado's body. Canary looked up at Onyx in terror as he walked out of the smoke. Dark energy leaked out of the hole in his helmet and that was the extent of the damage Oli had done. Onyx redirected his attention to Shield and Batman. He ran at the two men, throwing his fists forward. Shield dodged and countered with his own punches. Onyx brushed them off easily and also deflected Batman's energy blasts. He kicked Shield in the gut and then grabbed Batman's wrists. Bruce grit his teeth together, firing his blasters point blank into Onyx's face. In response, Onyx squeezed his wrists, crushing his gauntlets. Batman slammed his head into Onyx's, but the faceplate of his helmet cracked. Onyx grabbed Batman by his neck and lifted him off of the floor.

"NO!" Diana yelled, punching Onyx in the face.

The force of her punch threw Onyx away from Bruce. Diana unleashed her rage on Onyx, punching and slashing at him with her sword. She removed her lasso from her waist and wrapped it around Onyx's neck.

**How many truths has this lasso uncovered…hundreds I see. Unknowingly storing the depravities of the hundreds she had touched this lasso with. Lets see what happens when those depravities are used against her.**

Onyx grabbed a hold of the lasso, passing his dark energy through the string. The gold lasso changed to a pitch-black colour and burned at Diana's hands. She clutched her head as the dark matter spread across her arms.

**I see now Diana, Zeus gave you an ultimatum didn't he? Either your child lives as an Olympian or as a mortal. You chose mortality to be with the man you love, the father of your child. By admitting your love for him, you have made him vulnerable, by casting yourself into battle you have only endangered your son.**

Diana widened her eyes.

**Yes Diana, your son, imagine the life you could have had with them both.**

"DIANA!" Bruce yelled as Onyx pierced his hand through Diana's chest.

**This will break them, or they will rise again as the Avengers of my world did. Either way, tragedy and suffering is assured.**

Onyx's form faded as Diana fell to the floor. Bruce crawled to his lovers side, clutching her body tightly. His scream echoed through the streets.

* * *

_Where am I?_

Cade groaned as he got off the floor. Wood and debris slid off of his back. He looked at his surroundings in shock. The Logans's house was in ruins, dead animals were set out on the ground, along with Quracian men, possibly bodyguards for the MP. Cade looked at the ground and saw the bread roll he tried to choke himself on. Someone had struck his back and put him in the recovery position.

"I see you are awake!"

His eyes began to glow a deep red colour. A lifetime of sin and killing had flashed before his eyes. He saw atrocities the likes of which had only been performed by truly evil men and a body count that could only be matched by the forces of nature. In a way the man stood behind Cade was a force of a nature. Cade clutched his sides and turned to the stranger. Whilst Cade was unconscious due to his own failed suicide attempt, soldiers in jeeps had driven through the reserve, killing the Quracian bodyguards. A few of the dead had been left behind, they had patches on their uniforms, Cade knew the emblems and patterns of the flags of every country. He didn't recognise the flags on the uniforms of the men who had attacked him.

"How unfortunate that you weren't awake, perhaps this conflict would have lasted longer," the sinner behind him said.

Cade ignored him, not needing to look to see who he was. The man was Ares, god of War, but not the Ares Cade knew. Whilst the Ares of Cade's home universe was a thug, whom dressed the part of a thug too, this Ares looked the part. The god of war was a seemingly faceless being; the shadow of his Grecian helmet hid all but his glowing red eyes. He wore pieces of black/blue armour across his body and a black cloak hung off of his shoulders.

"Queen Bee craves Qurac, to make her enemy vulnerable he will have him pay a fortune for the safe return of his daughter, and to keep America in line she hoped to use a famous animal rights activist and a botanist, but plans can sometimes fail," Ares explained, crossing his arms as Cade walked through the bodies.

He looked towards on body in particular and widened his eyes. The woman he had met barely an hour ago was lying on her side. Her body wasn't moving an inch and Cade couldn't sense any life within her.

_Marie? No, what about Garfield? Don't tell me the Bialyan's took him. Why? Why did she die? She must have fought back, no Marie, why did you fight back?_

His eyes shifted to the colour of gold as he saw the mother shield her son from the attackers. In the ensuing struggle one of the men shot her in the chest.

"MUM!" Garfield had yelled.

Cade put his hands to his eyes, energy poured through the gaps of his fingers like a mist. He ignored the smiling face of the god of war and shook his head, gritting his teeth together.

_Those bastards! That bitch Queen Bee. They want more than they have the right to have, no matter who gets hurt, no matter who DIES!_

"RAAAAAARGH!" Cade raised his head to the sky and roared.

_Its like I'm experiencing the sins of mankind again. This moment of pure furious anger charges my abilities, enabling me to see the sins of people from thousands of miles away. I see rapists, murderers, thieves, tyrants and the worst of what humanity has to offer._

"AAAAAGH! AAAAGH!" energy engulfed his body, shaping into black and red armour, metallic wings stretched from his back and swords appeared on his hips.

_The first time I used my energy manipulation abilites I killed everyone in the fighting ring I was in. I felt awful before, I still feel awful, because I turned my back because I was too focused on killing myself to see that people were dying around me. Now Garfield Logan has to grow up without his mother._

"**_RAAAAARGH!" _**the helmet that formed around his head amplified his voice, turning it into a demonic echo. Spikes and horns slid out of the back of the helmet and the red portions of his armour let out an intense glow.

_Well I'll do whatever it takes to put it right. I'll make sure Garfield is safe, and then to hell with Qurac and Bialya, to hell with the rest of this world. I'll save one life to equal my own and then…then I can find that hole to crawl into. But for now, I need to find Bialya and Queen Bee. Ares wants to watch me fight and Queen Bee wants a war, I'll oblige them both!_

Next Chapter 3: Suicide attack

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next time we're introduced to the Suicide Squad and Queen Bee as Cade cuts loose and unleashes his anger on the Bialyan military.

Ares will show up again in the future, though he'll probably be more of a witness , an opportunist as opposed to a mastermind. Onyx has left the Justicar's Earth alone (I based the Justicars on the Avengers, might introduce an Earth with an Avengers roster like the Justice League at some point :) but his hunger for the suffering of others hasn't been sated just yet. next chapter will focus on the Earth Cade is stuck on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC

Here we introduce Green Arrow, kind of based him a bit on the Arrow TV series.

* * *

The Redeemer

Chapter 3: Suicide Attack

Former air force colonel Stephen Rockwell Trevor had one of the hardest jobs in the world. As a founder and agent of A.R.G.U.S he had a view of just how dangerous the world was and how it was on the brink of falling into chaos. New super humans were being discovered around the world everyday, along with vigilantes launching campaigns of revenge and stands against corrupt city officials. The mere existence of A.R.U.G.U.S. was proof of how unstable the world was, a stable world wouldn't require shadow operatives. He tilted the contents of his glass down his throat and tapped his finger against the bar. Two hours he had been waiting for his contact to arrive. Their meeting had been set up twenty-four hours ago, Steve arrived on time but the contact was late. He looked at the people in the room, the narrows of Starling city was a tough place and the bar was filled with thugs and muscle men with no real combat training other than the drive a few drinks could offer. They only stared at him out of jealousy or amused pity. After all he was the former lover of Wonder Woman, but their relationship was over and she had moved on. He looked at the bandages across his hands, the wounds he received from his torture by Graves was beginning to heal.

'You shouldn't have pushed me away Diana, things are going to get that much harder for the League,' he sighed.

Between the League and his bosses, Steve didn't know whom to trust anymore. There was one man he knew he could trust implicitly though. A dart flew into the board, splitting the dart that had previously been on the bulls' eye wide open. Steve didn't need to look to the doorway to know who it was. You had to be a good marksman with a strong arm to pull off a throw like that. Oliver Queen was such a man.

"Not your kind of place Colonel," the man said as he sat next to Trevor.

Oliver Queen was a man out of place in the narrows. His dark green business suit and finely cut blonde hair was a sign of his upbringing. As the oldest son of Robert and Moira Queen he had inherited their fortune and the vast resources of Queen consolidated. Steve turned his head and nodded at Queen's bodyguard and chauffeur, Diggle was a former marine, and during the days prior to the Quracian democracy he was part of a US intervention in that region. His commanding officer was killed in action, but the second in command John Stewart managed to lead his men to safety. Oliver wasn't ex military but he wasn't a typically privileged brat either.

He used to be a privileged brat and got in trouble with the law more than once. But when his father's ship went down near the coast of China, Oliver survived only to become stranded on an island. He spent twelve years there; twelve years of struggle had turned him into a better person. Oliver Queen was a do gooder, he shut down his company's government contracts and went towards making things better for Starling city, it was a slow process. Steve trusted him because if it came to going against a corrupt division of the government then Queen wouldn't hesitate.

"You seemed pretty troubled when you talked to me over the phone," Oli said.

"Its something I need you to look into, Waller seemed very content to keep it buried," Steve dug into his pocket, pulling out a card.

"What's this?" Queen asked.

"A saboteur called Multiplex had it on him, Waller's…'operatives' picked him up when he tried smuggling weapons into Belle Reve, planning a break out. It was stopped but five prisoners are unaccounted for," Steve explained.

He reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a folded out file. It was clear to Oli that Steve was going behind his superior's backs. The bar had already been cleared out so no one would see the contents of the file Steve had acquired.

"Winslow Schott, a toy maker from Metropolis," the file showed a balding man with glasses and a plump belly, not the kind of person Oli thought would have been seen in a prison. "Don't let his profession and size fool you, he already has one death under his belt, Walter Dunhill, Winslow Schott is a genius, he made mechanical toy designs, toys capable of moving. Dunhill was turning over the designs to be modified for military use, drones basically…Schott hacked the drones and killed Dunhill," Steve explained.

"What a waste," Oli sighed.

"Prepare for an even bigger disappointment," Steve said as he flipped the page. "Garfield Lynns, he has third degree burns over most of his body, he used to be a fire fighter in Gotham City. During that blaze at the Royal Hotel Garfield went up to save the people trapped in there, after he got out of the hospital he killed most of the members of his team," again Steve turned the page, bringing up a blonde haired man. "Elliot Caldwell, CEO of Caldwell tech, he downgraded into cop killer before being sent to Belle Reve," he bought out a forth picture, one of Oliver's mother's favourite actors. "Matt Hagen…saw a few of his films before his accident, that was taken prior to the car crash. He's the only one with any super natural abilities which is why we're particularly concerned about him."

"I know, people call him Clayface and for good reason," Oliver said.

"Lastly we have Waylon Jones, couldn't get any pictures of him only that he has a skin condition that has led to people calling him Killer Croc," Steve explained.

"I can see why Clayface would worry you, but why the others?" Oli asked.

"Something about their disappearances rubs me the wrong way, just use your underworld connections to find out what you can. Someone broke into Belle Reve and had the option of breaking out hundreds, they chose five, Multiplex doesn't know anything and it seems as if Waller doesn't want me knowing anything, find out what that black card is for if you can!"

Oliver put the card in his pocket and nodded his head.

"I'll look into it, I'll get back to you the usual way, you just be careful too Steve cause Waller might have her own agenda," the billionaire said as he walked away from the bar.

Steve nodded his head in respect before looking at his mobile. Waller was expecting him for a mission debriefing, apparently something had gone wrong with her suicide squad.

* * *

Contact via radio was constant between the squad. Every comment each member made could be heard by another and through atom-sized monitors flowing through their blood every squad mate's location and vitals could be seen by their employer. Slade Wilson crept through the trees surrounding the Bialyan palace. Queen Bee was a vane woman with a thirst for riches and power. She had a statue of her father placed on her estate and Slade had no doubt that the woman would have the Quracians build her a statue.

"Patrol found," Slade spoke into the radio built into his helmet.

As soon as the Bialyan patrol reached his range he struck. Emerging from the trees, Slade rushed through the soldiers. He slammed his staff into their faces, delivering skull-shattering blows. The soldiers didn't even get a chance to reach for their radios as Slade easily beat them down, twisting their necks with his staff. He retracted the staff as the final soldier fell. The light placed on the tree revealed his fully armoured form. Black and grey military armour covered most of his body, with utility straps, holsters and knives attached to the waist and limbs. The most threatening aspect of Slade's costume was his mask, the mask of Deathstroke. One side of the mask was black and had no holes for his eye, after all he didn't have a right eye, the left side of the mask that was orange had a white lens that covered his eye.

"East end of the building is secure, what's the status of the west end?" he asked over the radio.

"West end patrol found," one of the squad members reported.

Floyd Lawton looked down the sight of his rifle. He lined up a guarantee kill shot at a patrolman's head. Unlike Deathstroke he wasn't hired help. Clad in a red suit with body armour and a mask, Floyd also went by the name Deadshot. His profession was assassination, if someone had paid him to kill Queen Bee he would have done it as business. But his mission wasn't to kill Queen Bee, just to send a message. That mission was one forced on him for his own self-preservation, just as every other member of the Squad barring Slade.

"In position," his fellow squad mate Black Spider said.

Black Spider was another mercenary with a high kill count. Across from him, waiting to slit the throat of a guard was someone Floyd had rather not work with.

"Now," Floyd ordered.

He pulled the trigger, sending a single bullet flying into a man's skull, then out the other end and into another's forehead. Black Spider slid out a wire from his wrist and wrapped it around the throat of another guard. With a sharp turn he twisted the man's neck. One of the other soldier's reached for his radio, but a knife pierced through his throat. The wielder dragged the knife around, forming a smile on the soldier's neck. She hushed the man, pulling him into the bushes. Deadshot frowned as she emerged from the bushes licking her fingertips. Black Spider and Deathstroke were professionals, Harley Quinn wasn't.

"Everything's fine here Sladey," she said.

One might consider her attractive, if they believed her chalk white skin was makeup. Her smile wasn't permanent but it was something she did most of the time. She was scantily lad, wearing a red and black corset that did nothing to hide her attractive and athletic body. Harley had black markings around her eyes and black and red hair, a Shakespearean collar was wrapped around her neck, with red pads on her shoulders and thigh high stockings. A belt with guns and knives strapped to it hung loosely on her hips and she hefted a gigantic mallet onto her shoulders.

"Nice place, I'm betting Queen Bee has been naughty and abused taxes," despite how annoying she could be, Harley was actually very intelligent.

Deathstroke would kill you if you got in his way, and it would only be business, Harley on the other hand would kill for the pleasure of it.

"West point secure, how's the coastal region shark tooth?" Harley asked.

"Don't call me shark tooth," the fifth squad member growled as he walked onto the beach.

His face was stained with blood. King Shark was a giant of a man, or perhaps a shark, after all he looked like the horrific fusion of the two. He had been assigned to eliminate the coastal patrols, securing an escape path for the squad. Failing an escape each squad member's nanites would be triggered, resulting in a complete shut down of their organs. That was why they were called the Suicide Squad; they took on dangerous missions unwillingly.

"How is the distraction going Plastique?" Slade asked.

"Charges are set," Bette Souci ran a hand through her red hair.

She pulled her hood over her face and began making her way out of the factory. One explosive would be enough to blow up the entire factory; after all it was where Bee had her weapons produced. Bialya was preparing for an attack on Qurac, both in terms of its military technology and the very strength of its soldiers. The world was experiencing a wave of super powered beings born from magic and science. Queen Bee wanted Qurac and eventually all of the Middle East. She wanted her power to be greater than America. The ruler or Bialya sat on a throne befitting her title. The gates of her throne room opened and her elite guard entered, carrying the hostages she had been expecting.

"Welcome to Bialya, soon to be the capital of my empire," Bee said as she rose from her throne.

Only two were of significant value, after the botched attempt to kidnap Marie Logan. Her son Garfield would serve as the innocent along with the many other nationals Queen Bee had her people across the Middle East kidnap. The Quracian president's daughter and Pamela Isley were the only ones whom would benefit her plan; the rest would serve as examples.

"My father will not negotiate with you," the girl said.

"Oh he will, you are after all his daughter and what man can live without his legacy. Ah but your father's assistance is guaranteed, it is your assistance that concerns me Dr Isley," Bee smiled as she turned to the American.

Pamela Lillian Isley widened her eyes. She had been minding her own business in her lab when the Bialyan troops took her. The red haired woman did her best to remain calm, but Queen Bee frightened her. All feared her because she had control of the military.

"My cooperation? For what?" Pamela asked.

"I have followed your work Miss Isley, I find it very interesting, particularly your point about using growth hormones to increase the rate that plants grow at. Plants are frail creatures in need of…augmentation to survive what man can throw at it," Queen Bee explained.

"Plants have a more important role than people realise," Pamela said.

"Indeed, you want to enhance the strength and durability of plants, to make them as strong as a human body, well I wish to increase the overall strength of my troops…to make them stronger. Augment my men and I will fund your research!"

Pamela looked at Queen Bee with a horrified expression. What she was suggesting was a perversion of her research. She researched ways of protecting plants with the long-term goal of helping them survive the shifting weather patterns and to help humanity as a whole. Plants assisted in the health of the environment and provided food for humans to eat. Seeds could then be planted, creating more plants. Pamela's long-term goal was to create a plant that would sustain itself, that would grow without the care of a planter. War would keep her from that goal and would decimate the region.

"I refuse," she said, gritting her teeth together.

Queen Bee turned away from Pamela and looked down at Garfield.

"You must be Marie Logan's son, it must be hard for you losing her," she said, tracing her hand across Gar's cheek.

Garfield remained still, knowing that if he tried anything the soldiers would hurt him. But he wouldn't be intimidated; his father had been brave when he died as had his mother. The least he could do to honour their memories was be brave as well.

"I lost my parents when I was young as well, my uncle raised me you see, taught me everything I knew about ruling a country and the responsibility that comes with it. He was my closest advisor and the only real friend I had, but when the people began rioting, complaining over their lack of food he told me to turn over some of the supplies from the royal stocks so that they wouldn't starve. I had him hung outside the palace gates and the rioters were shot," she explained, smiling as she touched Garfield's forehead.

She clicked her fingers together and the two guards grabbed Pamela. One of them punched her across the face, breaking her glasses. The other tore her lab coat and pushed her to the floor.

"You see if you give commoners something the wont stop, I had to prove to my people that I was the sole ruler. That's the problem with your American democracy, its too open for rebellion," Queen Bee sighed before she kicked Pamela in the chin.

"NO STOP!" Garfield yelled.

"If people don't give me what I want then they die," Queen Bee stabbed her heel into Pamela's gut, causing her to gasp as blood flowed from the wound. "Throw her from the palace gates and into the forest, as for you representative," she then turned to the Quracian woman. "If your father refuses to negotiate then I will kill you, then I will crush his country, your homeland will burn and your people will die!"

"You'll be stopped," Garfield said, only for one of the guards to punch him.

"Stop, do not harm the child," Queen Bee growled. "Enlighten me child, who will stop me?" she asked.

"Heroes," Garfield spat defiantly, "People who aren't afraid of bullies like you!"

Queen Bee laughed, motioning her hand for the prisoners to be taken away. Garfield looked at Pamela as they dragged her by her heels. She was barely alive and the very sight of her made him cry.

'How can people be so cruel?' he wondered.

But he didn't doubt that a hero would come for him. He had no doubt that good would triumph. That was the number one thing his parents taught him, good people prospered and were remembered fondly for it. That form of immortality made them better than those remembered for their atrocities.

* * *

"Whoever holds the power makes the rules, might makes right in this world!"

Samuel Khansin smirked at the control he and his men could enforce over the people. The Bialyan budget had gone primarily into military development. Meaning that soldiers like Samuel had access to the best killing machines money could buy. One such machine was the destroyer mech. Four legged, gigantic and faster than any tank, the destroyer was Samuel's favourite piece of machinery. The cybernetics built into his scalp enabled him to pilot the walking tank, to decimate city blocks with its blasters. Common soldiers had access to automatic rifles, muscle-enhancing armour, tactical display helmets and rocket-propelled grenades. Tanks patrolled the outskirts of the city and helicopters combed the sky.

"Okay boys," Samuel stretched his fingers before taking the controls of his mech.

Enforcing the will of Queen Bee was Samuel's favourite activity. She demanded absolute obedience from her subjects. If she wanted them to starve they would starve. But there were still masses of people defiant. People willing to protest Queen Bee's rule, even steal from her.

"Lets show our people what happens when you steal from our Queen," the man said as he targeted the pens the rioters had been locked into.

His finger fidgeted over the trigger and he licked his lips. He only hoped that killing hundreds of his own people was better than that American woman he had killed. A sudden explosion drew Sam's attention to one of his monitors. It showed the outpost a couple of miles from the city. The Bialyan troops there were shooting at the sky, helicopters were falling onto the airfield.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Sir, an unknown has invaded our airspace, we don't have any Intel on this enemy," one of the armour soldiers stated.

Armour from the Parademons had been repurposed for use by Queen Bee's elite guards. But even the most powerful weapon they had was useless when helicopters crashed on them. The soldiers at the outpost widened their eyes in horror as their attacker landed. Cade snarled like an animal, digging his feet into the ground. Pure energy stretched from his back, forming a hand that held tightly to a Bialyan helicopter. He narrowed his glowing red eyes at the soldiers, many were just men trying to make a living the only way they could. With that knowledge in mind Cade opted for maiming instead of killing, at least with some of them. His rage took over and he roared.

"Its some kind of demon," one of the soldiers whimpered as the ground shook.

Cade slammed the helicopter onto the ground, using the explosion to propel himself towards the soldiers. He had drawn his swords and in an instant cuts swept across the arms of his targets. Cade ran right through the middle of the Bialyan army, slashing one man after another. He heard the sound of a cannon being loaded and used his swords as brakes, directing himself towards the tanks coming out of the warehouses. Cade dragged his swords through the floor and jumped upwards. He swung his arms, launching energy blades that split his targets, the tanks and warehouses apart. As soon as Cade landed he moved onto the soldiers again, breaking their bones with energy charged kicks and head butts.

"Would somebody tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Samuel growled.

Elite guards in Parademon armour flew around Cade, firing blasters on their wrists. Cade deflected the blasts and created energy constructs. A pair of demonic hands stretched from his back and grabbed two of the guards, fusing them to their armour. Cade didn't like the screams of his opponents; it began to remind him of just how much he risked becoming like them.

'Maybe you are like them,' he told himself.

He dropped the two bodies on the floor and ran at the final elite guard member. Cade was a master with the sword, he didn't have to kill anyone. But some of the Bialyan soldiers had committed atrocious crimes, not limited to killing Marie Logan. Their victims deserved justice. But Cade couldn't find any sins lurking in the soul of the young man beneath the armour, so he cut the armour apart, causing it to fall from the young man's body. Then he elbowed the man, knocking him unconscious. Cade looked at the city in the distance and narrowed his eyes. Sins from both the soldiers and the people flooded into his mind, there were saints and murderers in Bialya. He shook his head, remembering the near destruction he had caused his own world when he tried to play judge jury and executioner.

'Save Garfield, save the Quracian delegate, be a hero just this once,' he forced that belief into his mind.

He knew he was as far from being a hero as one could get, but just this once he would damn well try. Cade's form slowly began to change from that of an armoured man into a metallic wolf. He let out a howl before running towards Bialya's capital.

"Deathstroke, we have a situation," Plastique said over her radio.

She threw off her cloak and hood, revealing the purple suit she wore.

"Authorities in the city are going crazy, the resistance seems to have gained a little backbone too, people are rioting on the street," she explained.

"What happened?" Deathstroke asked.

"Someone has attacked the outer outposts!"

"Did the Wall send in anyone else?" Deadshot asked as he placed his rifle on his back.

He and the final member of the Squad, Lester Buchinsky were securing the generators for the palace. Deadshot activated the guns on his gauntlets and shot the guards. Buchinsky was a small time crook, all ambition and no aptitude to back it up. Half of his face had been burnt from his first attempt at making electrically charged gauntlets. His second attempt was more successful as the man's gloves contained shock devices. He had earned the street name Electrocutioner but hadn't been pulled into the squad for his ability to kill. Lester grabbed the mains of the generator, overloading it enough to trigger a surge through the royal palace.

"Forget it for now squad, trigger the explosives," Deathstroke ordered.

Plastique pressed the button on her watch and threw her finger up as a fiery clour erupted from the city. The factory was consumed by fire, debris and pieces of ammunition rained down on the streets. Sam grit his teeth together as his men began setting up barricades of rifle to stop the rioters.

"You people think you can have this city, when you're mere peasants? WE ARE THE ELITES!" he yelled.

He fired a volley into the crowd, bringing down a line of innocents. Sam looked towards the prisoners and huffed. Examples had to be made. Meanwhile, Queen Bee looked at her ceiling as the lights began to burst. In the labs the scientists widened their eyes as their machines shut down. The doors were suddenly thrown open.

"Nothing personal fellas," Harley grinned before firing her rifle.

The mission was simple, sabotage the Bialyan super powers race and reover any foreign nationals.

"Stay focused Quinn, destroy their research too," Black Spider said as he gunned down the scientists with his pistol.

Several scientists ran for the doors, only to be cut down by automatic rifle fire. Slade emerged from the shadows holding two M-16's.

"Deadshot, Electrocutioner, find the hostages and begin leading them to the extraction point," he said.

"Sure thing boss, they'll probably be under heavy guard and for that we'll need back up," Deadshot said.

"Fine, Quinn, Spider and Shark go to Deadshot's position, Plastique meet me at the lab I'm going to need some explosives!"

Plastique nodded her head as she made her way through the forest surrounding the palace. Cade ran through the streets of the capital, the sword on his tail cut the rifle of any sniper that took aim at him. His tail extended, cutting down watchtowers, even cutting open water towers to put out the flames from the factory explosion. Cade slid across the road, coming to a halt at a crossroads. One path led directly to the palace, another led towards the riot, or perhaps more correctly the massacre. He growled, lowering his head as he thought about how easy it would be to leave the nation to its fate.

'Its not monstrous to turn your back to save others…damn it I cant turn my back to either,' he ran towards the soldiers, and with a sweep of his tail cut the ones shooting apart.

Cade instantly changed to his warrior form and sliced the rifles of the soldiers. He kicked two to the ground, and then elbowed another in the face and head butted a fourth. His eyes honed in on a soldier preparing to execute a civilian, and his only crime was stealing for something to eat. In the past the man with the gun would have been Cade, but not anymore.

'I have to be better,' he thought as he lunged forward, cutting off the soldier's arm. 'But not that better,' he glared at Sam.

"Bring it demon!" Samuel growled as he powered up his weapons.

He raised the destroyers arm, rotating the saw blades on its staff. Then with a yell he swung it down on Cade. The staff slammed into Cade's helmet and time slowed for Samuel as the force of the blow caused the destroyer to stumbled back. His staff had shattered to pieces, with only a few pieces of Cade's helmet flying off, enough to reveal his glowing right eye and a tuft of blonde hair. Cade then leapt towards the Destroyer and moving like a blur he cut the weapons of the machine to pieces. He finished at the cockpit, raising his sword and piercing it through the glass, straight into Sam's chest.

"_**Her name was Marie Logan!" **_he snarled before pulling the sword free.

Cade jumped away from the destroyer as it slammed into the ground. He hovered off of the floor and looked at the people wronged by Queen Bee's regime. The Bialyan soldiers were at their mercy, justice was up to the people.

"_**They're all yours," **_Cade said before he flew towards the palace.

He remembered a time he would have made a show of justice. But the time for him caring about it had passed, once Garfield and the other hostages were safe then he could worry about the justice his victim's deserved. AA guns fired at him from the roof of the palace. He launched energy blades at the turrets and dived through the front door. Bullets bounced off of his armour whilst he deflected the shots aimed at his face with his sword. He attached a chain to the sword and threw it at the soldiers, cutting their shooting hands or simply cutting the weapons apart. Then he pulled on the chain, hitting heir faces with the flat end of his sword. Pulling the sword back into his grip, Cade spun the chain around and wrapped it across the throat of a nearby soldier.

"_**Where are the hostages being taken? And don't even try to play the 'I don't speak English card,'" **_his voice was just threatening enough to earn an answer.

"A back exit, once the defences of the city have been breached the Queen evacuates via truck and takes any assets with her," the soldier explained.

**_"Thanks for the info, I'll keep an eye on the roads then, you've got a load of angry citizens coming your way so if I were you I'd get out of the uniforms and quit the army…that might be enough to pacify their anger!"_**

He pushed the soldier to the ground and then flew out of the palace. Cade flew above the forest and closed his eyes. Through the beyond, the source of his power he could sense the souls of others. By concentrating on sinners he could track them, but Garfield was a rarity, a child whom had yet to commit a sin. He honed in on a clean soul and dived into the woods. Trees brushed past him, animals flew around him as he came down to a river, or at least what once was a river. It had been joined with the palace disposal plant, including the chemicals they used in their experiments.

"_**Those bastards," **_he growled.

A woman had been thrown into the waste like garbage. She had been beautiful once, but floating amongst the chemicals her skin had taken on a green tone, her stockings had been ripped, as had her underclothes. That's when Cade realised she was the innocent he had sensed. Pamela Isley had never committed a sin in her life.

"_**You're still alive, I know you must fear me but please, let me try to help you," **_he said as soothingly as he could as he picked her up.

He walked through the forest, keeping pressure on Pamela's stab wound. Cade came to a stop as he looked upon the hostages being guided by Queen Bee and her soldiers.

"I don't know who has chosen to attack me, but I promise you if Qurac has anything to do with it then it will face retribution," she said.

"Qurac doesn't have nearly enough resources to launch a full scale attack, unlike you my father concentrated on both internal defence and the needs of our people."

Cade placed Pamela on the ground and placed her hand on the wound.

"_**Keep pressure on that wound," **_he said.

"You bitch," Queen Bee growled.

"I am not the vain, selfish monarch whom has abandoned diplomacy and the very people she must serve," the Quracian girl retorted.

"_**Listen to me, I need to help the others, you're still alive and you need to cling to that life," **_Cade explained to the dazed woman.

Pamela let out a weak breath as her hand fell to the side.

"_**Damn it," **_Cade grabbed a nearby vine and began wrapping it around Pamela's waist, trying to cut off the flow of blood.

It would buy him some time at least as he disposed of Queen Bee and her thugs.

"Its finally happened, a hero has come to kick your ass and deliver freedom to your people," Garfield said.

A gunshot echoed from the forest. Cade widened his eyes, looking towards Garfield.

"Peasants don't get to speak to our queen like that," one of the soldiers said.

Cade's eyes narrowed furiously.

"_**RAAAARGH!"**_

He burst through the trees, slashing two soldiers with his wings. Cade grabbed the man who shot Garfield by his head and with a single squeeze shattered his skull. He then turned to Queen Bee, the one responsible for all the death.

"Stay away demon," Queen Bee stepped back in fear.

Cade grabbed her by her neck and began hovering above the trees. Queen Bee's feet dangled in midair as she clawed at Cade's gauntlets.

"You dare to kill a Queen," she snarled.

"_**No, I made a vow against taking the lives of people who haven't tried to kill me, but you've wronged your people, your men went to the Logan ranch and ruined Garfield's life. Your people are angry, because you pushed them, tormented them, starved them and deprived them of the freedom they had from their first breaths," **_Cade explained.

He flew towards the city streets, where the people had gathered in rebellion. One of the men pointed up at Cade and their monarch. They chanted a mantra that Cade assumed was meant for their ruler. Queen Bee's expression devolved to one of terror and Cade began to get a good idea of what the people wanted.

"Please, I will give you anything you want, my riches, my body, please don't kill me," her lips trembled.

"_**You have two options, I drop you into the crowd and they kill you slowly as justice for what you've done for them or you die by my hand now, quick, painless and in no way that you fear," **_Cade explained.

"I don't want to die," Queen Bee cried.

"_**Neither did Marie Logan, or her son Garfield Logan, neither did Pamela Isley or the thousands of others you have had killed. You deserve to die, you get that? You deserve every bit of torture those people will bring upon you." **_Cade's hand shook, he wanted to trop her with every fibre of his body, and his mind told him to drop her.

But his soul spoke in a volume louder than his heart and mind. He had told himself that he wouldn't repeat the mistakes of his past that he wouldn't be consumed by revenge and anger. Yet already he had killed over fifty men to avenge Marie Logan. He had assisted American operatives in crippling Bialya's army.

"_**You are a monster, but I'm still going to do everything I can to keep myself from becoming like you," **_Cade whispered.

He landed on the ground and threw Queen Bee at the feet of her people. But before he could act, Cade drew his sword and pointed it at them.

"_**This is a sword of justice, and I am giving you the chance to enact your own justice, you have been wronged by this woman, and for that you have the deepest of sympathies I can offer. But judge her different from the way she would have judged you, be firm but fair in your judgement, judge her with compassion and mercy, be better then her and I swear to you that I will protect you all from whatever outside forces seek to take advantage of your weakened state. If you pervert justice, if you act solely for revenge then your souls will be lost, and I will not protect you and trust me in the days to come you'll need protection!"**_

Cade let his words sink in as he floated above the floor. Queen Bee looked to him for help but she would receive none. She could only scream as her people walked slowly towards her. Cade quickly flew back to the forest and looked at Garfield and Pamela in horror. They were both dying; both were in need of desperate medical attention. He walked closer to Garfield, ignoring the pleading expressions of the Quracian hostages. They didn't matter to him, only the innocents.

"Is that you Mr Hunter?" Garfield asked weakly.

"_**I'm here kid," **_Cade said softly.

"I'm glad, I knew a hero would come and save us," Garfield smiled.

"_**I couldn't save you," **_Cade slammed his fist into the ground.

"Its all right, you saved everyone else at least!"

Cade shook his head in denial. Garfield couldn't die, nor could Pamela. He was sick of people dying and the grand forces behind the universe doing nothing about it. His eyes scanned the great beyond for the answers of the grand cosmic forces of the universe he inhabited. There was no beyonder, no Infinity or Eternity but there were forces that matched their powers and were just as useless in how they chose to protect the world.

"_**No more," **_he growled as pieces of his armour began to fall off of his suit. _**"You claim to want to help protect life, you claim to be life, but your greatest sin is inaction, don't let these people die…if you do then I will never stop hunting you. COME ON!" **_the blade inside his soul shaped around his arm and he swung it through the trees, hacking them down and creating a vortex of some kind.

Harley, King Shark and Electrocutioner poked their heads out of the bushes. They watched with particular interest as the unknown super human opened some kind of pocket dimension. Deadshot looked through his scope at Cade and widened his eyes slightly as Cade turned, as if to acknowledge that he knew Deadshot was there. But he quickly turned towards the void and kept his soul blade ready. The fiery red energy blade crackled with the same rage Cade had. A shining white, skeletal hand suddenly emerged from the portal, grabbing its sides.

"Okay, now I really have seen everything," Deadshot muttered.

"What's going on?" Deathstroke asked over the radio.

"We've got a potential recruit here, what do you want us to do Wall?" Harley asked.

Far away from Bialya, within the bunker of an A.R.G.U.S. facility, a dark skinned woman stood watching the monitors showing the images the squad's built in cameras saw. She narrowed her eyes as a white figure emerged from the portal, covering Pamela Isley and Garfield Logan with its wings. Cade's armour, save for his helmet had completely fallen apart. The White Entity of life was much larger than him and perhaps infinitely more powerful. But he wasn't afraid to make demands.

"_**Save them!" **_he gestured to the two dying humans.

Next Chapter 4: Sinners against sinner

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. In terms of their looks the Suicide Squad is based on their New 52 incarnations, but I made the roster more original. The characters Steve showed Oli will all play a role in the future.

Next time Cade demands help from the entity of the White Lantern but is faced with opposition by the suicide squad. Meanwhile Onyx continues his rampage, instead stopping at an Earth ruled by the Dark Avengers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or DC

Hey guys, back with another update with the introduction of more allies of Onyx's (some you may find familiar) and the moment some of you may have been waiting for, Cade faces the Suicide squad.

* * *

The Redeemer

Chapter 4: Sinners against sinner

Amora the Enchantress smirked as she watched Mar-Vell watching their master. He disapproved of the man's methods.

'No,' the blonde haired woman thought, her green-coated lips trembled slightly.

Onyx was more than a man; he was perhaps more than a god too. His power was off the scale, so much so that he could probably kill Odin if he wanted to. Yet like the biblical god he was guided by motives that none could truly understand. He looked like an ordinary man beneath his helmet though not unattractive. She feared him, because he could easily take back his promise and his rewards. Amora's greatest sin was lust, she wanted a man who would love her completely and had the strength to give her the empire she desired. Greed and lust had led her to many defeats, but Onyx had allowed her to make her own plans on another Earth.

On that Earth Ragnarok had already taken place. Edward Blake had been deprived of the power of Thor. So he was all too willing to accept the gifts that Amora offered, the chance to become a god again. Amora however was crafty, she only allowed Blake to have power on her terms. Using materials gathered from other universes, Amora softened Blake up, sleeping with him, giving him a final taste of the kind of things he could enjoy. Then she fed him a poisoned golden apple and with magic and sword decapitated the former Thor host. But Edward Blake did not die, he stayed alive as his blood shaped into a corrupt Asgardian, a mindless warrior dedicated to serving and loving Amora. She had literally created the man of her dreams and Edward Blake's head would live forever tormented.

But Onyx, like Amora only offered her gifts on his terms. To establish his dominance he destroyed Amora's lover and deprived her of the incantation she had used to create it. No matter how hard Amora thought she couldn't recall the incantation. Onyx said that she could still have a world where she was loved, but only if she swore absolute obedience to him. He even kept Blake's head in the Gap, so that he could watch the countless versions of Thor that he could never become. Amora thought her path to happiness was best served in creating a man to love her, but Onyx was truly the most powerful being she had ever met.

Of course Loki and Joker mocked her desire, something they were without. They were both mischief-makers and had left the Gap to pursue such mischief in their own home universes. Amora looked over Mar-Vell's shoulder and unlike him looked at her new master in awe and not disgust.

"Bringing death to your subjects is the best means of assuring power," she said.

"This violence he partakes in is unnecessary, still at least he was merciful enough to spare Blake," Mar-Vell sighed.

"HA! You think sparing Blake was a mercy, a head incapable of feeling? Onyx spared Blake so he could continue to suffer just as I would have done. Because he is so much more than a mere mortal, so much more than a king too. And this violence is not without purpose, he is practicing," Amora smiled.

"For what?" the Kree asked.

"For taking the Earth's that have beaten back every threat, my Earth, Joker's Earth, Loki's Earth and the Earths his rival and student are trapped on," Amora explained.

Mar-Vell turned towards Amora and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you think he has it in his heart to love you? We are all mere pawns to him," he said.

"My journey through the Multiverse isn't for nothing, if he wont love me then I can make him love me…just as you are trying to stop him from spreading death across the Multiverse," Amora smiled.

Mar-Vell cross his arms together as Amora walked away. He turned to the view screen, watching his master descend on yet another Earth. But he was not alone, Brother Eye and the OMAC's descended with him.

"_**Brother Eye, recount to me the origins of this world's mainstream heroes," **_Onyx demanded of the satellite, to determine whether it could successfully link with a world's Internet.

"Affirmative, uplink established, retrieving information. Previous Avengers team consisting of Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hulk, Spider-man and Thor was previously wiped out by an invasion from the Chitauri. Current Avengers founded by reformed criminal Norman Osborn, team consists of Edward Brock as Spider-man, Daken as Wolverine, Barney Barton as Hawkeye, Karla Sofen as Captain Marvel, Ragnarok, John Walker as US Agent and June Covington as the Scarlet Witch," the satellite explained.

"_**Cause chaos throughout the city, draw them away from the tower," **_Onyx said.

The Omacs began flying across the city, firing randomly on civilians and destroying segments of buildings. Onyx however walked casually through the streets as Brother Eye fired beams of energy at the city.

"_**You are partly wrong Enchantress, I'm not just here to train!"**_

* * *

Bialya-Royal forest

Cade stood in front of the most powerful being in the universe he occupied. Like Eternity and Infinity it was as old as the universe itself. Some would probably say that it was the source of all life and true Cade sensed a connection with the living, but nothing else, no understanding of what life truly was. He kept his energy blade active even as the Entity lowered its guard; despite his religious upbringing he had no love for gods or any god like entities. That and Cade had no intention of negotiating, the Entity would help him or it would die. Every creature on the planet would feel its death, but they wouldn't join it in death. Cade had discovered one of the ultimate lies in this universe already, the Entity claimed to be the source of all life but it wasn't. Nothing would change if it died, just as nothing would change if Galactus had died, there was no grand order to either of their existences.

"I sense much anger within you, man from another universe," the Entity said.

"_**Should have figured that a cosmic entity would know of other universes, tell me did you have anything to do with Swamp Thing appearing in my home universe?" **_Cade asked.

"The Avatar of the green became corrupt, but the avatar of the black in this world is still under lock. A Nekron of another universe must have corrupted our avatar and sent him into your universe, I sense much death within you as well…I see fear, will, love, compassion and hope yet you threaten me. You are an embodiment of every aspect of the emotional spectrum but you threaten me," the Entity seemed to growl, its tranquil face taking on a bestial tone.

Cade lifted his soul blade and pointed it at the gap between the Entity's eyes.

**_"The emotional spectrum, Infinity and Eternity, the self righteous and self proclaimed god like entities of my universe told me that a full spectrum of emotions carried by light was what was necessary to stop Swamp Thing, what is Swamp Thing? What is Nekron? Could he have worked with Muramasa and the Squadron Sinister to bring about my world's near destruction?"_**

"Many universes have already discovered the emotional spectrum, but you are from beyond the barrier between the worlds aren't you?" the Entity asked and seeing Cade's confusion further elaborated, "You know the Multiverse correct, well there is a barrier between the universes, one that separates every variant of two Earth's from one another!"

"_**An Earth where the Justice League exist, and an Earth where the Avengers exist…damn it, Muramasa's manipulation of me, it was the only the beginning of another plan," **_Cade's soul blade faded as he fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground.

"You regret the death on your hands," the Entity said.

"_**Save them," **_Cade pointed at Garfield and Pamela.

"The power to save lives is within you, I can see that, but you do not, you are overcome with the guilt of the lives you have already taken and cannot take back!"

"_**I SAID SAVE THEM!" **_Cade yelled.

"But your life is more precious than you can believe, do not waste it by taking it," the Entity explained.

**_"Stop concerning yourself with my life and the save the lives of the people in your universe,"_**

"The lives of the people of every universe are what concern me, you have the power to save them, so save them and in return I will save these two," the Entity looked at Pamela and Garfield and moved its hands out of the portal.

But the Entity stopped and looked behind Cade in horror. Cade's eyes flared red as he turned towards his new opponents. He stood and gripped his head as the sins those people had committed flooded into his mind.

_Lester Buchinsky: Committed his first mugging at fifteen, sabotaged the costume of his brother, the original Electrocutioner, depriving the world of a hero, murdered at twenty two, raped a girl in Star City._

_King Shark: Likes to eat people, especially people on the beach. Nuff said!_

_Harley Quinn:_

When Cade looked upon Harley Quinn his helmet shattered, the level of sins she had commited was so bad that it made Electrocutioner and King Shark seem like saints. She was playful and clumsy, but underneath all of it she was a true psychopath, a true sinner.

"WHO DESERVES TO DIE!" Cade yelled.

He lunged forward, ducking underneath Harley's hammer. His foot slammed into her chest, throwing her past Electrocutioner and King Shark.

"He took down Quinn, should I take the shot Wall?" Deadshot asked.

"Switch to non lethal rounds," the Wall said.

Deadshot huffed as he loaded a magazine into his rifle. He took aim at Cade's collar bone as the man engaged Electrocutioner and King Shark in hand to hand. Cade back flipped, avoiding King Shark's jaws. Deadshot then fired his rifle, ricocheted a rubber bullet off of a tree and hitting Cade's collarbone. He fell to the floor, clutching what would probably be a nasty bruise once the fight was over. King Shark ran towards Cade, intending on eating the man. Cade pushed off of the floor and slammed his feet into King Shark's chest. He thrust his feet forward again, knocking King Shark off balance. Electrocutioner tried to punch Cade in the side, but Cade redirected the man's punch into King Shark's chest. The shark creature yelled in agony.

"He's kicking their asses, why isn't he down already Deadshot?" Black Spider asked as he ran through the forest.

"Hit the hostages with tranquilliser darts, we don't want them telling the authorities about us," Deathstroke commanded.

"Sure thing," Deadshot loaded knock out rounds and fired at the Quracs one by one.

"Plastique, cut off access to the jungle from the palace," Deathstroke said.

The explosives expert threw four explosive discs at the castle walls, bringing them down on the jungle road. Black Spider jumped at Cade as the hostages fell unconscious. He aimed a kick at Cade's face, but Cade leant back and dodged it. Black Spider then fired a net from his wrist. Cade dived to the side and the net hit King Shark. Placing his hands on the ground as he landed, Cade redirected his body, sending a vicious kick slamming into Electrocutioner's face. The force of the blow dislodged Buchinsky's jaw; something Deadshot had the pleasure of watching.

"Serves you right for getting into the big leagues loser," Lawton chuckled.

'Where the hell did this guy get his training from?' Black Spider wondered.

Cade shoulders shook as he looked at Black Spider. He saw no assassination contracts; he was a no mercy vigilante like him.

'So why is he with them?' Cade wondered.

"I like it rough, how about hitting me again babes, after I've hit you," Harley smirked as pulled a gun from her belt.

The gun had a cork attached to it, or what looked like a cork. Cade tilted his head to the side as Harley fired the gun. The cork exploded on impact with the tree, knocking Cade slightly forward. King Shark swiped at Cade, but Cade rolled underneath him. He then ran at Black Spider, trading punches with the man. Black Spider was a decent martial artist, he held his own well, blocking two of Cade's punches and even breaking out of a hold. He kicked Cade in the chest and threw two knock out darts, Cade caught them between his fingers and threw them to the floor. He then slammed his elbow into Black Spider's helmet, and then kicked out his legs.

"Not bad, you know you could give my arch-nemesis a run for his money, for a few minutes at least," Harley said, walking towards Cade.

More and more images flooded through Cade's mind. He saw Harley, or at least someone who was Harley. She had once been a charming blonde haired woman, her hair styled in a way that covered her right eye. He saw her kissing a disgusting mockery of a man, laughing and smiling with him. Then he saw her coming onto one of the Justice League members, Batman.

"What is your connection with Batman?" Cade growled as he spoke.

"He's my archenemy, after he killed my pudding of course," Harley sighed.

Cade grit his teeth together as another unpleasant image appeared before his eyes. This time it was Harley slashing the throat of the man she had kissed, the Joker.

"You're the one who killed the Joker…Chase Meridian!" Cade growled.

"Chase Meridian, who the hell is she?" Harley asked. "You know what I barely care anymore," she smiled before swinging her hammer at Cade.

He raised his hands to block it, but much to his shock and Harley's, the hammer squeaked as if it was made of rubber.

"Oh man, I forgot my wooden hammer," Harley blushed in embarrassment.

Cade then let his rage takeover and grabbed Harley's arm. He slammed his elbow into hers, breaking her arm. But instead of yelling in agony Harley laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Cade yelled.

He grabbed Harley by her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"You're a broken woman, a shattered glass and every shard is a fragment of a person, an attractive and charming woman, a gifted and successful psychologist, a naïve do-gooder, a woman who couldn't get the man she wanted so settled for someone who was less of a man, a murderer, a psychopath…you deserve to die, you all deserve to die…along with me!" Cade snarled.

King Shark ran at Cade as he threw Harley Quinn into a tree. Cade ducked and with strength that astonished Deadshot, threw King shark to the floor. He then jumped on top of King Shark, slamming his knees into the back of the shark's head. Cade punched the Shark's head again and again, giving him the full force of his rage. He heard the creature's skull crack. Cade raised his hand to punch the man again but a face flashed before his eyes, Sven, Laura, Faith and all of his other friends looked at him with judging eyes. He stepped away from King Shark and looked at the entity. Its hands lingered over both Garfield and Pamela. The bugs in the dirt underneath Garfield began squirming out of their holes. Garfield himself let out a scream as his body began to twist and expand. One minute his leg was normal, then it expanded into the size of an Elephants foot, before turning into a horse's hoof. His teeth extended into canines and his eyes shifted between the slits of a cat and the eyes of an insect. Cade looked over to Pamela, whom conveyed a far more peaceful expression. Vines rose from the ground and wrapped around her, cushioning and protecting her. They began to form a pod around the red haired woman.

"Garfield, just bare with it kid, it'll heal your wounds but you have to stay awake and alive," Cade said.

The boy's scream turned into a birds caw and then a dogs howl. His body continually shifted forms, becoming half of any kind of animal Cade had seen before. Garfield's body had gotten slightly bigger, as if he had been aged by the transformation. His skin began to take on a red form as his eyes turned yellow and his hair a deep red. Hair grew on his arms and knees, changing him into some kind of beast boy. He convulsed before his body went still. Cade looked at the boy in shock, Garfield's eyes were firmly shut and he wasn't breathing.

"No, please, don't be dead, DON'T BE DEAD PLEASE!" he yelled.

* * *

Onyx continued walking through the city of New York as his OMACS and Brother Eye decimated the region around him. He clicked his fingers, forming boom tubes as two Dark Avengers approached him. They were Ares the God of War and Daken the dark Wolverine. They required opponents of equal strength and brutality, so Onyx had summoned his allies from the variant of Earth 2, Steppenwolf and Fury, the daughter of Wonder Woman. She wrapped her glowing red lasso around Daken's neck and threw him into a building. Ares and Steppenwolf slammed their axes together, both smiling as they fought. Steppenwolf took a punch to his face and kneed Ares in the gut. But the Olympian slammed his head into Steppenwolf's, knocking him back. Onyx continued walking, allowing his allies to have their fun.

"You've lasted much longer than other men," Fury muttered as she wrapped her lasso around Daken's neck.

"Likewise, I find you women last only a few minutes," Daken chuckled.

He swung his claws at her, dragging them across her armbands. Daken dodged a kick aimed for his head and elbowed Fury in the face. She span back, throwing her hair back and revealing the blood on her lips. Fury licked the blood and sighed in pleasure.

"I'm going to enjoy this," she said before lunging at Daken.

Steppenwolf and Ares too lost themselves to battle. The shockwaves from their blows shattered the glass around them, they even cleaved through people to get to one another. Steppenwolf slammed his axe into Ares's and grinned as the god of wars feet dug into the ground. Ares pushed Steppenwolf back and then swung his own axe down, hitting the handle of Steppenwolf's weapon. The two brutes slammed their weapons together, shattering both blades. They looked at the broken axes with disappointed expressions. Steppenwolf threw his axe to the ground and pulled off his helmet.

"It's been a long time since anyone has forced me to use my hands in battle, it was worth allying with Onyx," he said.

"Aye, let us fall into the basis of all combat, only a fool trusts his life completely to his weapon," Ares threw his axe aside and ran at Steppenwolf.

Both man slammed together, locking their fingers together in an attempt to bring the other to his knees. Onyx's optic beams automatically fired, throwing aside the police trucks that tried blocking his path. He looked to the rooftop, where Hawkeye aimed an arrow at him. But instead of preparing himself to block the archer's attack, Onyx turned to meet the fist of Spider-man. He took the blow and replied with an elbow to Spider-man's face. Onyx grabbed Spider-man by his neck and then fired a blast from his hand, throwing Spider-man back. He turned, grabbing Hawkeye's arrow before it could hit him. Barney Barton smiled as the arrow blew up, consuming Onyx in flames. He widened his eyes as Onyx walked out of the fire.

"Um boss man, I'm going to need backup here," Barney said.

"I've been tracking his movements, he's heading straight for Avengers tower," Norman said, putting on his suit.

"Then all the more reason for you to get out of there right?" Barney asked.

"No you coward, he's after something in the tower, I need to secure all of the artefacts we didn't store in Project Pegasus. Miss Hand, Dr Covington I need your assistance," Norman stepped onto a ring and raised his hands.

Mechanical arms began placing pieces of armour over his suit. In memory of Iron man and Captain America Norman took on a guise that inspired the people, a mixture of the knight and the icon. He became the Iron Patriot, leader of a new group of Avengers that was capable of taking on even the darkest of threats. Onyx was one of those threats. Victoria Hand began securing the vaults filled with alien technology, technology she would allow to fall into Onyx's hands. As Onyx burnt the Hammer guards to ashes, the new Scarlet Witch released a mist of poisonous gas.

"_**The most toxic poison on the planet, works through the system upon breathing it in. That isn't enough to stop someone like me," **_Onyx placed his hand on the ground, creating a portal that sucked the gas into another dimension.

He then aimed his optic blast at Covington. Suddenly a beam slammed into Onyx, knocking him into the streets. Iron Patriot emerged from the armoury vault and flew straight towards Onyx. He punched Onyx across the face, then delivered a second blow that knocked Onyx onto his feet. Norman opened the palm of his hand, hitting Onyx in the chest with a blast that threw him backwards.

"RAGNAROK!" Norman yelled.

Ragnarok crushed an OMAC with his hammer and turned to Norman's position.

"What is it mortal?" the deluded clone asked.

"I need you to hit Onyx with as big a blast as you can muster, don't worry about the city, you need to stop Onyx no matter the cost," Norman explained.

"What are you talking about Osborn?" Sofen asked as she blasted two OMACs.

"Onyx is the counterpart of Aeon, another legendary hero whom died in the invasion, his power far exceeds anything we've encounter before and he has somehow gained the means to traverse the multiverse, he has to be stopped here and now no matter the cost," Iron Patriot fired his Uni-beam, pushing Onyx further into the dirt.

Fury wrapped her lasso around Daken's arms, tying a knot around his neck, she tightened the grip, pinning his knees to the ground with her heels.

"That healing factor will protect you from a stab, but like any human you still need to breath," she laughed as he gasped for air.

She gripped his mouth with hers and tightened the grip of her lasso. Ares punched Steppenwolf into the building and then turned to Fury. She moaned, taking a sadistic pleasure out of kissing Daken and depriving him of oxygen.

"Nay," Ares growled.

He rushed forward, preparing to strike the woman.

"So sorry to cut our battle short," Steppenwolf muttered from behind Ares.

The Olympian widened his eyes as a blade ripped through his chest.

"But that's the benefit of working with Onyx, there is no limit to the Earths we can conquer, we'll leave this Earth behind and we'll have our pick. So really I might encounter another version of you and we can fight again," Steppenwolf ripped his sword out of Ares's chest and then kicked him to the ground.

"And perhaps I'll find a man like you who will last longer," Fury caressed Daken's cheek before twisting his neck for good measure.

She joined her adoptive father in stepping through another boom tube. Onyx would need them again and they would be ready to answer the call. Ragnarok flew over Onyx and threw his hammer into the man's chest. A lightning bolt ripped from the sky, throwing Norman back and causing the buildings around him to collapse. Ragnarok called down another lightning bold, and then another, scorching the land with the fraction of the Odin Force he possessed in his DNA. He flew over the scorched landscape and widened his eyes. Onyx burst out of the rubble, with only the left side of his helmet shattered.

"Impossible," Ragnarok whispered before Onyx fired a blast that consumed the clones head.

"No," Norman gasped.

His own armour had been damaged in the blast, Hawkeye and Spider-man had also be blown back. Onyx kicked Norman into a building and then floated up the side of Avengers tower. He scanned the building for the soul of the person he was looking for. Norman assumed he was looking for an object like the Tesseract or one of the infinity gems. Instead he was looking for the person Norman was trying to tame onto his side. Onyx smashed his fist through the walls of the building and looked upon his target. He was an ordinary man with blonde hair, a seemingly skinny man with an average looking wife.

"Robert," she gasped as Onyx grabbed her husband by the neck.

"Sven, is that you?" the blonde haired man asked.

"Not the Sven Reilly you know Bob Reynolds," Onyx said as his helmet folded onto his back.

He summoned a portal and threw the man into it.

"ROBERT!" the woman yelled.

Sven regarded Robert Reynolds wife for a moment.

"Yet one person you could have saved if you accepted your power as the Sentry Miss Reynolds, you could have prevented this tragedy altogether, but your inaction has cost approximately two thousand people their lives, and you will never see the man you loved again," Sven explained before he flew into the portal.

The portal shut behind him, leaving another reality with tragedy in its wake.

* * *

He didn't want anymore people to die because of him. Cade Hunter knew there were no miracles, so when the entity failed to save Garfield, when the entity faded he took action himself. Kneeling by the teenager Cade began applying chest compressions, trying to revive him the old fashioned way. He had gone into cardiac arrest, he didn't have any wounds on him his heart just needed CPR.

"One, two three four," Cade counted out loud, continuing to push down on Garfield's chest. "Come on, come one don't die! DON'T DIE!" he yelled, checking Garfield's breathing.

"Just remember old Vins advert, ha, ha, ha, ha staying alive, staying alive," Harley Quinn said.

"SHUT UP!" Cade yelled, wiping the sweat from his eyes as he continued compressions.

"You know what insanity is? Its doing the same thing and expecting a different result, you know I can help you I am a qualified therapist," Harley grinned.

Deathstroke suddenly smacked her with his staff, knocking her unconscious. He too had grown tired of her babbling, much preferring her more sane personality Chase Meridian. The mercenary leant against a tree and watched Cade continue to revive the boy. Cade stopped for a moment and looked at his hands. Red, static electricity swept over them.

"Come on," Cade growled, attempting to use his abysmal energy stores to jumpstart the boy's heart.

He looked to Electrocutioner and remembered the thugs bragging. Cade grabbed Lester's hand and pushed it against Garfield's chest. He placed his ear over Garfield's heart and listened to the heartbeat. Garfield's chest slowly rose and Cade pulled his head back, sighing in relief.

"Well done," Slade said.

Cade raised his head and glared at the mercenary. Deathstroke extended his staff and walked around Cade. Both men clicked the cricks out of their limbs before they lunged forward. Cade blocked Deathstroke's staff with his arm and took a knee to his ribs. He stumbled back slightly, taking two strikes before batting Deathstroke's staff aside and elbowing his helmet. Slade attempted to strike at Cade again, but the young man shoulder barged him, pushing him towards a tree. Deathstroke jumped and stepped off of the tree, slamming his elbow into Cade's shoulder. Cade struck back, punching Slade across the face. The masked mercenary kicked Cade in the side and then struck him across the head with his staff. He attempted to twist Cade's arm, but his opponent quickly escaped the hold. Cade countered, striking Deathstroke's mask with his palm and then kneeing him in the chest. He then took a running start and jumped, slamming his fist into Deathstroke's mask.

"Impressive," Waller said, seeing that the force of the punch had knocked off Slade's mask.

Slade raised his head, revealing the patch across his eye and his white hair. He threw a pouch to the ground and released a smoke bomb. Cade's eyes glowed, allowing his to see the blood on Slade's soul, which allowed him to see where Slade was going. The man flipped over a tree branch and fired a device onto Cade's chest. A wire suddenly extended from the device, latching onto the tree branch. Cade raised his hands defensively as the wire pulled him towards the tree. He struck his head on the branch, making a cut above his eyebrow. Cade fell to the floor, his vision blurred from the beating. Deathstroke smacked him with his staff, driving him unconscious.

"Someone who actually made me break a swear, Waller we're going to need a pick up crew down here and fast, before the locals catch up to us," Slade explained as he picked up his helmet.

He faced his helmet in the direction of Pamela and Garfield, showing the transformations they had both gone through. Amanda Waller stroked her chin, intrigued not only by the two survivors but also by the man who had beaten her suicide squad.

"Bring them in," she said.

Robert Reynolds looked up at Onyx as the armoured man dragged him through a desert. He threw Reynolds to the floor and crossed his arms together.

"Sven why are you doing this?" Robert asked.

"I told you I am not the Sven Reilly you know of, and you are clearly not the Robert Reynolds I know either," Onyx said emotionlessly.

"What are you talking about?"

"On my Earth it was you, not your wife who became the Sentry, she became the Sentry for reasons more noble than you did," Onyx pointed over Robert's shoulder.

Reynolds turned and widened his eyes. His surroundings had changed into that of a warehouse filled with black vials.

"Are those…"

"Yes, the drugs your girlfriend took, the drugs that turned her into the Sentry, the reason you married her in the first place, enjoy," Onyx bowed his head slightly as Reynolds ran into the warehouse.

The man ripped open the vials and pore the liquid down his throat. He laughed as he felt the ultimate high. But in reality he was grabbing and drinking thing air. Two men had altered his mind, tricking him into believing he was experiencing his deepest fantasy. One of them was a counterpart of Jason Wyngarde, Mastermind of the Brotherhood. This Mastermind however didn't require illusions to hide his true appearance, which was that of a handsome brown haired man in a trench coat.

"Nicely done Dr Billings," Jason said.

"Please Jason call me Ira," his partner said, raising the instrument he used for his illusions.

Spellbinder was a man from a future era, wearing an orange suit with black markings his powers came from the floating eyeball he used. Working in conjunction with Mastermind's natural mutant ability to fool the senses of the human body it made them obvious illusionists that Onyx could use for his plans.

"Obviously we can't keep the illusion going forever, you do have plans for this one yes?" Spellbinder asked.

"Of course, it actually involves your universe Dr Billings," Onyx said.

"The revenge you promised me?"

"Batman and the Justice League Unlimited will get involved, but when it matches the timeline of my plan, first I'll have to retrieve a little item from Cadmus," Onyx explained.

"Another training session?" Mastermind asked.

"No, a simple bag and grab, one that will require a thief," Onyx turned to a portal he created.

The armoured man covered his face with his helmet as two figures in similar leather suits walked out of the portal.

"Why settle for one thief," said one.

"When you can have two!"

Mastermind looked at them with a perverted grin, even Spellbinder was taken aback by the looks of the thieves. Their leather suits gave the perfect view of just how curvaceous their bodies were, but they were nimble and distracting, the traits Onyx required from thieves. If he was completely human he would have been surprised by the similarities the two women had in their choice of personas, even though they were two completely different women from two different universes. The first wore a purple suit and wore a cowl with cat like ears on it, her eyes and lips were exposed. She also wore a pair of gauntlets with metallic claws on her fingertips and a pair of boots with sharp heels. The second thief wore a pair of high tech glasses and a belt with her tools on it. She wore a black suit with an open chest, revealing a tank top that barely hid her cleavage. The younger woman had attractive white hair.

"What do you want taken boss man?" Catwoman asked.

Onyx opened the palm of his hand, creating a holographic image of a location on another Earth.

"_**Infiltrate Cadmus," **_he said.

"Another future world? Those present a challenge," Felicia Hardy noted.

"Fortunately you have your little bestial side to help us Black Cat!"

"_**Infiltrate Cadmus," **_Onyx said, causing the two women to look at him. _**"And then recover the body of General Wade Eiling!"**_

Next Chapter 5: The Wall

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I'm actually having fun with the Onyx scenes (he may be evil but lets face it there are some bad guys you like) especially introducing new alternate realities and even visiting familiar ones.

Next time Felicia and Selina enter the world of the DCAU (or the Bruce Timm verse :) where an aged Amanda Waller is keeping some of the deadliest secrets in her universe. At the same time a younger and very different Amanda Waller, with the help of Steve Trevor and the Martian Manhunter must protect A.R.G.U.S. from Cade's anger (yep the scene shown in the preview after the hunt :)


End file.
